


To The Damned

by FullmetalReborn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Bill - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BillDip, Bounty Hunters, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalReborn/pseuds/FullmetalReborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper takes his work seriously and when he is allowed the chance at working with Bill Cipher, the mystery of the ABO agency, he is determined not to blow it.<br/>But his genetics end up screwing it up for him.<br/>[Billdip// A/B/O Verse|| Omega!Dipper Alpha!Bill]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

"This is stupid." He finally said, hands fiddling with the tie around his neck. His eyes flashed up to look at the other male in the room with him.

  
"It isn't, you just hate being put out of your comfort zone." The man chided, pushing back his golden locks, they were gelled, giving him a crisp clean look.

  
Dipper Pines sighed, readjusting the tie once more before finally fussing with his hair. He took a comb through it in an attempt to make it neat. He placed his bangs neatly in front of his birthmark. Usually this wouldn't pass with his partner but he had his sister cut the ends making it look tidy instead of its usual curly mess.

  
He turned to watch Bill leaning in front of the mirror to place a contact onto his right eye. He blinked a few times, two golden eyes peering into the mirror.

  
Dipper pursed his lips in distaste. "As weird as this sounds, I think you look weird with two colored eyes."

  
Bill rose an amused eyebrow at that. "Amusing, kid. You really are attracted to the super natural aren't you? Careful, it'll swallow you whole one day."

  
Dipper rolled his eyes, turning to the mirror to carefully style his hair and nod while waiting for Bill to finish with his preparations.

  
"So who are we fishing for today?" He asked while he watched Bill grab a top hat to slink over his head. He thought it was outrageous but it played to Bill's classy look.

  
"An old colleague, actually. Tad Strange was sighted in town a few days ago. If I know Tad, which I do, he will stay if he hears of a party." Bill nodded to himself, making a gesture to the door for Dipper to continue on.

  
"What is it with you rich snobby jerks going to parties? You make it too easy." His words were met with a punch to the shoulder and a smoldering look from Bill.

  
Normally Dipper would roll his eyes and ignore the speech of ' _You-have-flaws-too-let-me-list-them_ ' speech but instead he felt a momentary flush in his system.

  
He blinked, feeling an aching feeling he thought had been handled years ago.

  
There were a lot of reasons why the agency he worked for was made. It was working as a barrier that stopped those with the genes from harming normal humans. The world was scattered with a hierarchy system of dominants and submissives. It was a natural order that was speculated to have come from ancient times. But soon humans were born who didn't carry any of the genes and the extra bonuses that came with it.

  
Alpha's were a dominant force in the system that became aggressive and rowdy under certain situations. They were allowed to be unless they did something that disturbed the equal balance. It meant Alpha's now had new rules to follow to ensure fairness and equality within the system.

  
Beta's were submissive's and in the past were taken advantage of due to their inability to voice out against their Alpha's. The struggle became more outspoken when humans intermingled with the two types and sought equality. It was a treacherous slope that not many politicians wanted to interfere with but after Alpha's reacted violently the ABO agency had been created.

  
Dipper became part of the agency due to it being his childhood dream and the help of his Great Uncle Ford who was a part of it as well. They dealt with troublesome Alpha's and helped where they could in getting education about the different breeds and what to expect from them. Humans encouraged it and for now the agency was receiving a good reputation.

  
Dipper ultimately believed he was a bounty hunter.

  
Bill Cipher was notorious in the agency for being a rather vicious Alpha who had attempted to court (and fail due to his young age and the complete outright amused rejections from his great uncle) when he played with the rather more nefarious parts of town. Bill was a mastermind who may have helped out in criminal activity for friends but was now working for the agency.

  
Ever since Dipper met him he had been interested. He wanted to pull him apart piece by piece in an attempt to figure out what made him tick. All he knew thus far was that Bill was a flirt, annoying, and rather possessive. He had bright and colorful opinions and enjoyed inflicting chaos. He was also an A class actor. His desire to know the agent faded when he realized Bill would stop at nothing to annoy the crap out of him. He often wondered why his Great Uncle had placed them together to begin with (okay, he may have influenced that due to his need to know Bill).

  
But Bill was a good partner and took care of him when things got tough. Dipper had been around the blonde for a year and he had never felt such a rush punch him in the gut, making his mouth go dry and lips turn downward.

  
Bill didn't even continue his speech, leaning painfully close to Dipper.

  
"You're smelling too much like you, kid. Didn't your sister do her thing?" Dipper had learned early on that his twin sister often left her scent on him to keep Alpha's away. Bill caught on when Ford had mentioned in passing that Dipper had the biological make up of an Omega.

  
Omega's were rare but not because they were in small number. They were mostly rare due to suddenly springing up as a genetic mutation from an Alpha and Beta. They had the mix of both types. He occasionally had a heat and had a smell that was sweet with a hint of spice. It excited Alpha's due to being something close to exotic for them. But Omega's also had the ability to bare children. It was strange since an Omega could also produce children in Beta's and create a claiming mark on an Alpha. Due to their in between status many Alpha's and Beta's disliked Omega's. Thus Mabel, his Alpha twin (only genetically, damnit!) marked him as siblings, giving him the extra edge to come off as an Alpha instead.

  
"She did." He mused, rubbing the back of his neck where Mabel had licked him before disappearing to look after the shack. She lived with their other great uncle while Dipper lived mostly with Ford.

  
Bill stared, leaning forward. "Still."

  
It was uncomfortable to receive a scent from someone else. As Bill's breath fogged over the back of his neck the undescribable rush of his inner beast gnawed at him, making him worry for his omega nature. It seemed to cling to the thought that Bill was the Alpha he needed due to being the only other Alpha he knew that wasn't family.

  
Bill's tongue ran over his skin lightly, lips pausing and giving a kiss.

  
He elbowed the Alpha, scowling as Bill laughed.

  
"I'd say sorry but I don't mean it!" The blonde waggled his eyebrows making Dipper hiss at him in annoyance. "Come on, that should work for tonight. Strange will recognize me immediately so you will have to get the jump on him, understood?"

  
Dipper would have continued to fight if he didn't recognize the serious part of Bill's voice. He gave a nod and they were off.

  
The party itself was something Dipper had come to get used to. Bill often had them dragging Alpha's kicking and screaming away from these things that Dipper was immune to snobby looks and judgemental eyes. All he cared for was blending in, finding his target and staying nearby to provide cover for when Bill made his flashy appearance. He stood tall and confident. Mainly because he didn't want to hear Bill tell him the many reasons why he was the one who blew their cover which was stupid in itself since he had flashy entries where he screamed his name and crashed in through a window (he had never been so mortified and ready to murder Cipher before). He was just a few centimeters shorter then Mabel who had inherited the tall genes along with her Alpha nature. He considered himself average height when compared to most others. Though Alpha's did have a slight higher height percentages then most of the population.

  
He grabbed a few drinks from the passing butlers, scowling at any Alpha who leered to close to him before finally spotting their target.

  
Tad Strange made Dipper stop in the middle of reaching his drink because, holy shit, he was so eerily flashy that it reminded him of Bill. His hair was a dark purple, violet but still shown under the light. His outfit also included a purple cape that rested over his shoulders with bits of gold visible here and there. On his left eye was was a distinguishable scar that was lightly hidden under bangs. His hair was long, curled over one shoulder and braided.

  
His omega churned and he huffed at the annoyance of it, wondering when he had become so worked up. Usually his omega was quiet. He heard Omega's usually didn't experience possessive symptoms which made it easier for them to pass as humans if needed. So he lived his life fairly normal besides needing to cover up his scent.

  
He grabbed the glass, lightly drinking from it calmly making his way out towards the back. He watched the exits, ignoring the few beta females at the event who were there as entertainment and those forced there best he could. He stayed in position, arm crossed over his chest and waiting for the flashy appearance to arrive.

  
No sooner had he thought that did he see Bill casually striding through the room and making a beeline to Tad Strange who was busy speaking to a chestnut haired Beta. He could smell her from where he was and felt her slight anxiety and fear. The Alpha's here all believed in being supreme. It made him want to gag at the injustice of it all.

  
He knew if he didn't have such a supportive family he could have ended up in the same position as the beta females and males. An omega was a rare chance and exotic for an Alpha. They would claim one the instant they found one. An Omega's mark did fade after awhile but Alpha's usually keep reclaiming them until they've been broken down. Dipper was immensely grateful to have gotten out of that way of life.

  
Bill knocked a butlers tray over as he neared, finally capturing Strange's attention.

  
He slammed his hands onto the table, eyes blown wide in the same insane look Dipper was actually getting used to (that scared him). "Nice scar."

  
Oh _no._

  
"I see you've taken to fake eyes, what? Was my present not good enough for you?" Tad said back in such a sarcastic voice Dipper winced.

  
There was an insane twinge in Bill's eyes. "Still the waste of space as you always were."

  
"Don't be sour that I took all of your business, dear cousin. I heard the agency is great for washouts."

  
Dipper's eyes rose in surprise at the new information. They were cousins?? He didn't even know Bill had family outside of his parents. Ford never mentioned it!

  
"Ugh, stop riding my coattails, Tad. We know you will never be a Cipher." Golden eyes blazed as Dipper tensed. Bill was annoyed and pissed; that was never a good combination. He paused to tug at his collar, feeling hot underneath the material. Ugh, was this place that stuffy?

  
His omega turned in his gut, making him frown.

  
"This time I will make sure you die." Tad hissed before he kicked he table. It hit Bill straight in the face (Dipper felt a snort leave his lips but he covered it, dropping his glass and inched forward for the back up if needed) as Tad reached for a concealed weapon on his side.

  
Dipper reached for his before the table was tossed aside and Bill gazed at Tad, eyes blazing in anger.

  
Bill wasn't reaching for his weapon, no instead he lifted his hand and removed his gloves to reveal his clawed hands.

  
He felt another flush at the dominating nature Bill exhibited and wondered what the hell was wrong with him!

  
Bill tossed himself, knocking Tad down as they snarled and rolled around. Bill got in a good hit; claw dragging into Tad's shoulder and tearing. The room erupted into chaos, Alpha's fleeing at the sight of an agency member as Beta's took this chance to escape. The panic made Dipper press himself up flush against the wall and remove his concealed weapon. He checked for the amount of bullets in it (a special kind that only stunned painfully) before shoving the magazine back in and flicking the safety off.

Bill let out a growl, clawed hands grasping at Tad's throat.

  
Something turned in his gut at the bleeding cuts on Bill's forearms and the thought that he was going to kill their target.

  
Tad flipped them and Dipper took the initiative. He aimed and pressed the trigger.

  
It hit Tad in the shoulder, making him howl and reel back. To his surprise (and most likely Bill's too) Tad shook it off and stood. He gave a sharp growl and Dipper felt himself suddenly shift.

  
He gasped, muscles tightening as the gun fell from his hands and he ducked his head. It was a submissive act and something pooled in his gut. The Omega whined and crawled within him as he flushed, feeling undeniably hot in this room.

  
He raised his head, seeing Tad staring at him in a strange way. But Bill was getting up, hand fastening on Tad's cape.

  
Dipper stumbled, reaching for his gun he had dropped to take another hit but Tad acted quickly.

  
He tore the Cape off, grinned down at Bill. "Too bad I can't take your life. Farewell, dear cousin."

  
Tad turned heel and ran and Dipper would have followed if his legs hadn't felt like rubber and made him tumble to the ground.

  
"What the hell, I had him, Pinetree?!" Bill screeched, whirling to face him. Dipper shook, eyes looking up at Bill for a moment as a paralyzing fear took hold of him. Bill seemed to finally realize Dipper wasn't responding like he usually would. "What? What is it?"

  
Dipper sucked in a breath, flicking the safety of his gun and tossing it on the floor and putting his hands on his knees. "Growl. I need you to growl at me."

  
Bill stared for a moment, obviously confused before producing a possessive and deep growl.

  
Dipper felt his stomach clench as he ducked his head and showed his neck to Bill in response. The omega fought to get its way to the surface and Dipper fought against it, wrapping his arms over himself and breathing hard.

  
"Whoa, you aren't-?" Bill came closer, kneeling by him and taking a sniff. "Oh. That's why Mabel's scent didn't work." Bill's voice became silent as well.

  
Dipper nodded. "I had no idea. I don't-!" He paused, rephrasing his words. "I haven't had a heat in about two years." He admitted. Sometimes the omega in him just decided to sleep and allow him to do what he needed. His last heat he had to go alone since he didn't have a mate or an alpha to spend it with. He had taken suppressors for awhile but realized they weren't needed once the heat stopped and his omega became a silent gurgle in his mind and thoughts. But now it was attacking at full force. He couldn't even think of the fact they had failed to capture Strange!

  
_**Breed.** _

  
_**Breed.** _

  
_**Bare children**_.

  
The voice hissed at him, making him groan, putting his hands to the palm of his eyes.

  
He heard Bill shift awkwardly. "As much as you probably would not like to hear we cannot stay here. Alpha's will reappear and I don't think I can keep all of them from you."

  
He looked at Bill, not fighting as the Alpha lifted him effortlessly. His face burned with embarrassment when the rush returned and made him nearly melt in Bill's arms. The heat was uncomfortable; not unbearable just yet. But there was a squirming as his nether regions came to life. It made him squirm and the omega hiss at the close proximity that Bill was to him. His scent made him delirious and he hissed.

  
"No, I can't. I'm not gonna make it home." He suddenly hissed as Bill easily draped Tad's abandoned cape over him (well, they might as well put it to good use. It smelled like Alpha and the last thing they needed was for Dipper's heavy scent to be released).

  
"What do I do then?" Bill hissed. "Mind you I am still an Alpha and you are not making this easy."

  
There was a deep undertone to his voice that showed how hard Bill was fighting against his nature to take Dipper.

  
He respected that, he truly did.

  
He huffed, eyes bleary. "You live near here, right?"

  
Bill stiffened. "Ford will murder me. No _way_."

  
"Rather you than another." He gritted out, stomach flipping at the proposal he had offered. "No claiming, just do it."

  
Bill let out a frustrated growl before stalking off in the right direction. Bill lived near the outskirts, thank god, and had lived alone for many years. He said he was looking for a roommate but no one enjoyed his hobbies and pets enough to stay with him.

  
Dipper tried to distract himself but it was impossible. His senses were heightened and made it impossible to think.

  
"Dipper, you need to want this, not just need it." Bill suddenly said as he reached the front door and put Dipper on his feet. "If you don't I'll lock you in here and seek out your family."  
That touched him suddenly. He realized how bad it would be for his partner to do this. But Dipper trusted Bill, with his life and... well his heat (it also helped that he was very attractive and Dipper had somewhat worshiped him when they first met). They were partners.

  
"Do you want this?" Dipper squeezed out as the Alpha unlocked the door and tossed it open. They stumbled in, Bill helping him. He moaned at the rubbing of fabric between his thighs and erection. It was becoming unbearable. "Don't want you doing something you don't want to." He finally hissed.

  
Bill slammed the door shut behind him, locking it. "Kid, I've been trying to get you to date me for six months!"

  
"What?" He looked up in surprise as Bill scowled.

  
Bill leaned closer, shoving his leg between Dipper's legs. The brunet whimpered at the sudden touch, heat exploding under his skin. It was becoming unbearable. The Omega was screaming at him.

  
"I'm not going to force myself onto you, no matter how bad your omega wants it. No matter how bad I want it." Bill hissed. "Do you want me to do this to you? I need to make sure you aren't saying it in the heat of the moment."

  
Dipper was losing his mind. "I want you." He blurted. "Not forever, I don't know! But right now I do!"

  
That was all Bill needed as he brought their lips together roughly.

  
They didn't make it to the bedroom but Bill did put him on the rug, tossing him down and grabbing a few pillows from the couch to make him comfortable. Dipper went to unfasten his clothes, fingers trembling as he let out a whine at the heat.

  
Bill undressed, stopping at his shirt to toss it off and kick off his shoes. He did help Dipper take off his shoe's and eventually his shirt and tie as well.

  
"Bill please." He begged through gritted teeth. The pace wasn't quick enough and Bill hissed a warning growl.

  
Bill unfastened his pants, making Dipper sigh at the momentary relief. He was too far gone to truly appreciate Bill's bare form. All he knew was the omega was clawing for attention and Bill went to growl and hiss the attention he needed. Bill kissed near his throat but stayed true to his word and did not marking him.

  
"Let go." Bill hissed by his ear, tongue sliding by his throat and making him give out a low whine. Bill lowered his body onto Dipper's, rubbing against him in a way that made his entire mind become a cluttered mess. "I will take care of you."

  
Dipper felt a babble of words he didn't understand rise to his throat but all that came out was a very hushed, "Promise?"

  
Bill stopped, breath heating against his neck that was bared to him. Soft lips placed a gentle kiss to his throat, a sign of absolute sincerity since Bill didn't do gentle. "Promise."

  
Dipper felt an odd warmth in his chest, reminding him of the fact Bill had uttered those same words a year ago to calm Dipper's anxious thoughts down. He knew Bill would go through with it.

  
He finally gave in, letting the omega completely overshadow him.

 


	2. Breakfast of Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gain an unwanted guest and, surprisingly, it isn't Bill.

"I swear, great uncle Ford. There is a perfectly logical explanation for why we failed to bring Tad Strange in." Dipper held his hands out, eyes closed while his mind searched for an explanation.

  
Naturally, he could admit to why Tad Strange had been allowed to go free (they never failed a case and something as big as Strange had to have an explanation) but something about telling his great uncle that he slept with his partner due to genetics rubbed him the wrong way.

  
He could still smell the alpha on him and it made his stomach flip.

  
But even if he didn't want to admit what happened he had no other logical explanation for what had happened. He could say he was injured and Bill refused to leave him while injured; but he didn't have an injury to present.

  
Bill wasn't present; he had his own job of collecting information on Tad's whereabouts. Which left Dipper alone to face his uncle.

  
His uncle who was looking at him from behind his desk like he knew Dipper was about to try and lie to his face.

  
He deflated instantly and sunk back into his chair. "I went into heat."

  
He crossed his arms over his chest and saw his uncle sigh, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Thank you for being honest with me, Dipper. Though I wish I had known ahead of time about it. I would have sent someone else with Bill."

  
"I didn't know." Dipper defended weakly. "It kind of sprung up at the worst time."

  
Ford narrowed his eyes for a moment. "If you went into heat, why aren't you still at home?"

  
Fuck. Why did his uncle have to be so damn smart?!

  
Dipper groaned. "Grunkle Ford, I'd rather not explain my heat to you."

  
"Oh." Was the quick reply he received and it sounded so surprised he flushed at the implications of what his family thought of his sex life. "I hope you took precautions. You're barely 21."

  
"I did, don't worry." He assured. He took a morning after pill when he woke up. They also drove to a burger joint and feasted on greasy hamburgers and sugary drinks to replenish all the energy they lost while Dipper was in heat.

  
Bill was a good caretaker and had stayed true to his word in not physically marking Dipper. It would have been a great sex with a friend if it wasn't for the way he smelled like Bill, almost reeked of it. It would take a few days to get it completely off.

  
At least Bill smelled like Dipper so it was a win-win situation.

  
"I'll let this slide, your health is important to me." Ford reassured, probably seeing how nervous Dipper had been about the whole thing. "Bill is currently getting some information on Strange's whereabouts. Wait till he returns and proceed from there."

  
He kept in his sigh of relief until he was outside in the safety of his desk.

  
He spent the next few hours waiting by, raking through the different assortment of ABO cases. The ABO agency handled a lot of dangerous things. Often times it was illegal beta trafficking and attempting to put an end to it. Those were given to a special unit but the case from Strange had trafficking he had to report to the special unit in charge of that stuff. He specialized in bringing in the master mind criminals. Mainly because Bill had once been the master mind, years ago (he wasn't that old but it still felt amusing to make him seem ancient).

He was completely wrapped up in his work that the delivery man scared him. He stared at the mailman who left a bouquet of perfectly wrapped red roses. There was a card in the middle of it along with a chain of an item that made his heart freeze.

"Dipper?" He heard his coworker Wendy ask as he abruptly stood. He looked to Wendy who had eyed the flowers as well. "Whoa, are you getting courted?"

"No!" He blurted in instant embarrassment. If Bill tried courting him he would reject it! Courting was usually done by those in the higher part of the ABO hierarchy and it was almost annoying to think of Bill as someone important. "Must be a mistake."

"Are you being courted?!" A voice suddenly said, startling Dipper. He looked at Bill who marched his way in, carrying a tray of coffee. He looked slightly unkempt and Dipper recognized the signs of exhaustion. Bill hadn't gotten much sleep since their last meeting and was still working.

"I'm not!" He said, hushed and surprised. Bill left the tray on a side of his messy desk and went in to grab the card attached to the roses. "Hey!"

"You're being courted, what the heck? This is serious business!" Bill read over the piece of paper. Then, his golden eyes narrowed in obvious distaste as he read something he didn't like.

Dipper was slightly happy that the bouquet wasn't from Bill. It would be awkward to reject him. He wasn't sure what he was feeling after the heat was over. It was easy to remember the way Bill had looked towering over him. The feeling of his finger tips dancing over his skin and mouth murmuring sweet nothings. He flushed instantly at what he was thinking about.

Bill was wearing a large coat over his usual white dress shirt and black slacks. His hair was loose, the tips a black color while his eye patch was placed over his eye. There was a light pink embroider on the edges which made him smile. It was one of Mabel's homemade patches. He looked up suddenly, startling Dipper. "Yeah, wanna go out for dinner tonight?"

_What_? "Excuse me?"

"Whoa," Wendy suddenly said. "Are you challenging a courting, Bill? Wow, Dip."

He flushed, giving her a glare and shooing her away before leaning over the desk to lean closer to Bill. "No, I don't want dinner. What does the note say?"

Bill scowled, handing it over for Dipper to read.

_Dipper Pines, It is a pleasure to begin this courting with you. I have enclosed a gift from my family and await your response. I don't believe I will forget our first meeting._

_Till our next meeting, Tad Strange_

"What the hell!" He hissed, slamming the paper down and turning his eyes to Bill who leaned on his desk lazily. He had somehow grabbed a chair from nearby and sat down while he had been rereading. Dipper took that as a cue to sit down himself.

Bill poked through the flowers with a look of distaste before pulling out the necklace.

The look was gone and something completely raw and tender passed over Bill's face that Dipper's heart thudded.

The necklace looked plain but there was a charm at the bottom shaped like a triangle. There was a carving in it that Dipper didn't have time to read as Bill had tugged it closer to him. He looked it over, brushing his fingers over it carefully.

"Can you believe they gave him a family crest?" Bill asked, voice soft and thick before he looked up, realizing what he had just said. he cleared his throat, dropping the necklace on the table. "Oh, uh, that's the symbol for the Cipher family. I believe that belonged to my father at one point. I inherited my mother's amulet."

Dipper wasn't sure what that meant exactly since he hadn't been part of an aristocrat family. But Bill had, apparently. He only knew of the courting system that had been done as a tradition in order to find a mate. But as times changed it was no longer required in society and only those living filthy rich were doing it. It was seen as the highest honor to receive a proper courting like this one.

"I have no idea what that means." He admitted, looking at the charm with a frown.

Bill scowled, "You receive an amulet from one of your parents that determines what you will be to the family. The fact Tad received one means my father actually announced him as heir to the Cipher family."

"What about yours then?" Dipper asked, genuinely curious.

"Technically, I was announced heir for my mother which gives me a lot of liberal freedom. My mother was the main heir for the Cipher family after all. By giving me her amulet she gave me the power to do what I wanted. However, you can't renounce the title. Tad received father's because my mother had given hers away."

There was a sort of smugness in his voice. He sensed something more to it but let it be for now.

"How do I deny a courting?" He said bluntly.

Bill suddenly grinned very, very wide. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

 

Bill took care of the denial as Dipper camped out in Bill's car. It was messy, a lot of things thrown into the back and a pile of coffee cups. He read through all the information Bill had collected while finishing up the last report to the trafficking unit. The sooner he finished the faster the Beta's could be found and saved. They hadn't talked much except for more of the obvious stuff. The case came first but Dipper knew there was a shift in their relationship. He didn't want to address it just yet but he knew it was coming.

He had gotten free from Ford but he knew Mabel would know in an instant. His sister knew what an alpha marking was and although Bill had refrained from doing it his smell still stuck to Dipper's skin. Mabel would know in an instant when someone else's scent was on him. She also knew Bill fairly well and wouldn't have trouble figuring it out. Actually, it wasn't an issue of whether or not she would figure it out; it was when.

Bill returned sooner than he thought, smug while slamming the door shut behind him. "Tad will be so pissed, trust me when I say being denied a courting is terrible."

Dipper frowned. Bill never interfered with what the ABO society did. In fact, he was plain if not a little weird. He knew Bill lived in a pretty outdated house and it was painted an ugly yellow. He bought groceries and worked like everyone else. He was a little more classy but it was easy to pin that on the job he did. Back in his hero worship phase he had learned that Bill loved Martini's and fruity drinks but he preferred home made ones. He liked cleaning (Surprising for someone so damn messy. He learned Bill was a busy man but when he cleaned he wouldn't stop until everything had been done correctly and perfectly).

  
"You speaking from experience?" He said, turning on the seat and flicking through a few more papers. Bill leaned on the steering wheel. Sadly, Dipper was facing his blind side so he merely saw a peek of gold.

  
Dipper was relaxed in his spot, leaned against the side of the window with a pillow bunched up on his back. He had his legs crossed, one foot pressed against the middle cup holders. If he was being honest this was probably his second favorite place in the world. It was comfy, warm and smelled like...  
He flushed. It smelled like Bill.

  
"You wound me, Pine tree. You don't expect people to know how to reject a courting so it's definitely a surprise." Bill laughed lightly, stretching his arms out. "Sixer rejected an eleven year old so brutally I still have nightmares over it."

  
Dipper snorted, finishing up his report with a few quick words. "I haven't read through your files just yet. I want to finish off the trafficking report before we go for Strange again. Repeat em?"

  
Bill leaned his head against the stirring wheel. "Mhm, I went back to the broker I was in contact with. By the way, his wife sells the best pies."

"Bill." Dipper said sternly, feeling a fond smile on his lips as Bill grinned.

  
"He gave me what I needed. Strange is staying in town due to some personal issues. All I know is the general location of his sightings. Also, with the courting I assume he wants to get into your pants."

  
Dipper nodded. If he needed more information he would read the files. They fell into silence once more, Dipper working to finish and Bill calmly taking a nap. It was comfortable for a moment; it was normal.

  
Dipper peered at Bill. He was on his blind side but he could see the shift of his body as he breathed evenly. Bill was at ease around him and that had taken years to accomplish. He had the urge to run his fingers through golden locks before he blushed. The thoughts were stupid, he wasn't about to let his heat get in the way of the partnership.  
But Bill was interested in him, he had made it obvious before they fucked. That made him blush harder and chew on the end of his pen.

  
When he finished he pulled his legs back to sit correctly in the seat before jabbing Bill awake.

  
He was met with a frustrated groan. "There's only so many times I can wake up to that beautiful face of yours."

  
"Ha, ha, funny. I finished my report, let's go so I can turn it in." Dipper watched Bill slowly wake up. When they had been at Bill's house Dipper only saw Bill awake instead of asleep. He would have liked to see Bill's waking up process, to be honest. It was sort of adorable.

  
"Your wish is my command, your highness."

  
Dipper snorted, punching him in the shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the chapters will be like this. And I will include flashbacks into this thing. I update whenever I have the chapters done, I guess? So I am still working on the third chapter to this but I will attempt to finish it soon. I have ideas for it, but nothing immediate. I'm wondering if you would like to see Bill and Dipper have kids, once they get together?


	3. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange makes his move.

"Alright." Bill grabbed him by the arm, effortlessly turning him and sitting him in a chair.

Dipper stared, arms full of papers he had been scanning for anything that included Tad Strange. It had been sort of awkward their first night working together but they both were able to work past it. It had been a total of one day since Dipper had watched Bill fall asleep in his car. Ford gave him new case files to go over and Bill had run off to grab a quick lunch for them.

"I think I'm done with walking around each other. Let's chat." Bill's eyebrows were quirked, lips in a thin line. "If I have to sit through you not speaking a word to me, I think I'll stab someone."

"Don't make me talk." Dipper moaned. If there was one thing he appreciated it was when Bill gave an actual shit about their friendship. But sometimes, when it was necessary, Bill dragged their problems to the front and forced them to acknowledge and talk about it. They had to do this about two times in the span of the year. The first time was when Dipper had to acknowledge Bill had been a fierce and demanding Alpha (Bill had bought him a soda can and looked at him so intensely that Dipper had to blurt it). The second was when Dipper had been taken hostage and Bill had not taken it well (Now that he thought about it, maybe that was when Bill started to attempt to date him).

This marked the third time and Dipper dreaded it. Bill leaned back in his chair; they had stolen away the break room for the moment and the only noise was the occasional phones ringing in the main rooms.

Bill dropped a familiar can of soda in front of him and Dipper tossed his head back before begrudgingly accepting his fate.

He snapped the can open, staring at Bill roughly who was calmly drumming his fingers against the table top.

"Are you upset about what happened last week?"

"No, I'm not upset about it." Dipper waved his hand around lazily. "It's just..." He broke off, eyes looking at Bill desperately.

Bill pursed his lips in thought. "If you want to forget it happened-"

"No! I wanted it! That doesn't change, it's just! Ugh, I don't know, man." Dipper messed with his hair in frustration. "I don't want to see you any differently. You're my partner, the last thing I want is to mess up what we have over this."

Bill leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you, Dipper. You deserve better than that. But I would have eventually asked you out romantically."

Dipper flushed, ready to punch Bill in the shoulder for such a blunt statement.

"But if you just want to mess around, I'm fine with that as well. There's no reason to settle on one person due to a Heat. You know I don't quite believe in that either. In today's world, there are not things like a single mate or a soulmate. But I am willing to take it further if you so desired."

Dipper groaned. "I don't- I mean, I don't know what I want, Bill. You're great but I don't want to, not to you, not my partner!"

Bill held up his hands in surrender. "That's fine as well. I won't force you into anything. But the minute you start to show me any interest, you are mine."

The statement was dominating and there was a rush to his stomach. He swallowed hard, ignoring the sudden perk of his inner omega at the declaration. "Noted." He whispered.

Bill grinned, clapping his hands. "Good. Now, are we gonna get rid of this awkward crap or what?"

Dipper merely punched him in the shoulder.

* * *

 

"Hey, what exactly do you need to do to reject a courting?" Dipper commented idly a few days later.

  
They had pushed their desks together a few hours ago when Ford decided to be a prick and give them the paperwork write up of multiple cases.

  
Bill looked like he was at his wits end when he looked up. He had removed his eyepatch earlier and had shed his over coat hours earlier. The agency was mostly empty, only a few other's wandered around. His own uncle had taken his leave at 8 PM and Dipper had never felt so betrayed in his life when Ford gave him a smile before leaving.

  
Bill clenched his pen tightly, eyes narrowed in distaste that was probably meant for the paperwork. If there was anyone bad at paperwork it was Bill. It wasn't that he wasn't smart or fast enough; it just bored him to the point where he no longer gave a rat’s ass about it. Dipper had to kick him a few times when he noticed the blonde had been doodling on the edges of the papers.

  
"It involves direct insult and humiliation. That's why Alpha's enjoy covering up how to get it done." Bill twirled the pen, jabbing it in his direction. "I told him, in a very asshole way to keep his creepy thirty year old hands away."

  
"He's thirty?" Dipper said, mildly curious as he tossed another missing case file to Bill's side. His desk was in absolute chaos with a few piles growing as they finished and sorted through everything. He was glad to finally see some of the pale oak desk. His laptop had disappeared under the paper mess and even the image of his family had disappeared.

  
"No. I don't know." Bill frowned, as if mystified himself about Tad Strange's age.

  
"Are you heading back out to see eight ball?" He focused on the next file, attempting to figure out when the Alpha had even been in their custody. It surprised him how many case files they had on people. A few stranded Alpha's here and there committed simple crimes and were tried by the ABO agency. The agency was a mix and match sort of crime fighting force. Many Alpha's, Beta's and even Omega's had been in the human police department but switched when policies and laws began to change.

  
The world was changing but they were the ones to pick up the scattered pieces as it changed. Regular police couldn’t handle their kind when it came to a violent struggle. Sure, a bullet can bring someone down but if one got too close it could be deadly.

Dipper knew firsthand how an Alpha got in a fight. They more desperate they became; the more their animalistic nature showed. He rolled his shoulders at the thought, slightly disturbed (He had seen Bill that desperate on one occasion and did not want to see it ever again).

“Mm-hm, tomorrow probably. His eyeballs are wandering around town currently searching for Tad.”  Bill held another file, frowning at it. “I think I saw this guy at the coffee shop. Isn’t he in custody?”

Dipper took a peek, frowning. “Nah, he’s in custody. I saw him last night when I went to get the final statement from him.”

“Huh.”

Dipper thumbed through a few more pages, falling into the lull of conversation. His mind wandered for a moment; to be honest he was more concerned with his sister coming over in a few days. She would be staying in his apartment while she was in town. Mabel was traveling the world with their old childhood friend Pacifica. Pacifica was another Alpha born within the Northwest family. Northwest was definitely on their list of families to keep track of but Pacifica had been trying her best to reverse the damage her family had done.

Pacifica was the current force helping support the agency as of five years now. She had taken the Northwest family when she turned eighteen. Being two years older than Mabel and Dipper, she had gotten a head start on her career. However, Mabel had joined once she turned eighteen in hopes of getting rid of the fearsome Alpha’s through cheer and spreading education. Truthfully, she was in a dangerous spot but he knew Mabel had a smart head on her shoulders. And if all else failed Pacifica wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

He flinched when something hit him in the forehead. “Ow, what the hell, Bill?”

“You’re thinking too hard, kid. Let’s call it a night.” Bill leaned on the palm of his head, smirking when Dipper rubbed the spot on his forehead.

“What? And face Ford’s disappointment speech? No thanks.” He closed the file, dropping it and stretching out on the table. “I swear, if I have to hear ‘I expect this from Bill, not you Dipper’ one more time I’ll kick your ass.”

“Try it shortie!” Bill taunted, grabbing his eyepatch and slipping it on. “But it’s almost midnight and from the looks of it I ain’t about to work another four hours to finish and than come in at seven. Sleep is great.”

“Ughhh!” He pushed away from the desk, flipping off Bill before getting to his feet. He groaned at the crack in his back when he stretched. “God, I’m gonna age faster than my uncles.”

“They’re like, 70.” Bill said, getting up and throwing his coat back on. “At least you age like fine wine.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag from under the desk and his cell phone. “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Aw, shucks. It was worth a try.” Sarcasm dripped over Bill’s voice, making him grin. They grabbed their stuff before heading out. They carpooled to save money on gas so it was easy to spot Bill’s stupid fancy car. He remembered when the blonde first purchased it. He claimed he wanted to have the experience of sex on leather seats. Dipper had promptly smacked him at the vulgar response (it hadn’t taken long for the hero worship to fade when it came to Bill and he learned punching him was good at getting his desired results that a “BILL!” or “Shut up!” Couldn’t get).

Bill pulled out of the driveway with new enthusiasm as Dipper rubbed at his eyes. He was ready to collapse and head off to bed. Bill’s scent was strongest in the car and it gave him comfort to be surrounded by it. He blushed lightly at the thoughts, blaming his exhaustion for his thoughts. He told himself he would forget about it, somewhat, at least.

* * *

 

The first thing he noticed when he arrived home was that the kitchen light was on.

He shuffled inside, phone in hand as he tossed his keys onto the nearby table. "Mabel?" He asked.

She wasn't supposed to arrive until later but he wouldn't put it past her to arrive early and try to scare the crap out of him.

However, he was aware of a new scent in his home. It was fruity, but still held a thick under taste of cologne. It wasn't familiar and he reached for the gun secured on his side. He had just been dropped off by Bill after another slow day at work. With that in mind, he sent a message to Bill who would still be in the area. He left the door unlocked as he gently closed it.

He slipped the gun into the palm of his hand. "Hello?"

He wandered closer to the living room, turning the corner and raising his gun and taking a stance. His finger was tight on the trigger but he relaxed once he saw it was empty.

His confusion was short lived when someone reached from behind him, grabbing his gun and tightening an arm around his throat. He panicked, immediately throwing an elbow back to gain some space. The person hissed but didn't release the hand around the gun.

Dipper's heart thudded when sharp claws tightened around his grasp, forcing him to release the gun. It clattered to the floor as he was dragged in closer to the body behind him. His scent was overwhelming, obviously an Alpha who demanded submission. Too bad submission was the last thing Dipper would give to him.

"I guess I should have expected you to be on guard to someone who had broken into your home."

Dipper froze, recognizing the voice in an instant. How could he forget it? It was the voice of the one person he and Bill had been searching for, for over a week. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, hands resting on the arm over his throat that slowly tightened. "Let me go, Strange."

"Please, call me Tad." The voice purred but the arm didn't lessen up.

"Fuck you." He hissed. He took the moment to elbow behind him again, glad with the sharp intake of breath Tad gave before using the distraction to easily slip under the grasp.

He instantly went to grab a hold of the gun but a hand grabbed him by the back of his jacket, hauling him back. His mind was in a flurry of curse words, determined to kick Tad Strange’s face in for being such a _dick._

“Let’s have a pleasant chat.” Tad growled, breath hot against Dipper’s neck.

His heart jumped into his throat as he licked his lips. His training kicked in; he knew Bill would be here at any second to help him out. “A chat? I thought my message was clear.”

“There was no way you could have known how to deny a courting. So, was it my dear cousin who helped you?” Tad licked the side of his throat and a growl rose in Dipper’s. “Oh, hush. Your progressive attitude is truly what tears our society apart. Allow me to take care of you.”

“Alpha’s can’t claim what is not theirs.” He hissed, annoyed as Tad gave a chuckle, claws lightly digging into the side of his throat.

“I don’t think we will find common ground in this issue. The agency has been such a pain in my side.”

“Good.” He snarled, hands tightening around the arm on his throat. “I will not submit to you.” The omega in him had snarled in agreement. For once it wasn’t being a pain to him.

“That can be fixed.”

“Actually, it can’t.” The new voice made them both freeze. There was a faint click and Dipper nearly choked. Was Bill actually threatening Tad by gun point?! “If there is one thing Cipher’s hold it is the willingness of a mate. The fact you attempted to court my partner means you can’t force him into anything.”

“Ah.” Tad said, voice not betraying any of his thoughts. “I believe that was something your mother believed in. She doesn’t have any ground in the Cipher household. She is just a _Beta_ after all.”

Dipper felt the strike when Bill slammed the butt of the gun into the back of Tad’s head. He scrambled forward, turning onto his back and kicking away from Tad. He attempted to locate his own gun in the sudden growling and snarls. When he grasped it he was quick, aiming and immediately firing.

He hit Tad in the shoulder and Bill punched him in the face the minute he was distracted.

The force of the impact was brutal as Tad hit the back of his cabinet and smashed his head on the counter top. Dipper went to one of his drawers and thumbed through it to find his back up weapons.

He found it hidden in the back and uncapped the top of the dart. “Move!”

Bill moved back as Dipper rushed Tad who had snarled and reached for him with an animalistic snarl. He almost hesitated when he recognized the signs of a desperate Alpha. He stabbed the dart into his chest. He flinched when the claws dug into his shoulders, tearing through the clothes on his shoulders and piercing his skin.

There was a weight on his back as he stumbled over Tad’s dead weight.

“You know, I don’t think I ever want to know what’s in those darts.” Bill breathed from behind him as Dipper tossed Tad, allowing him to drop onto the ground harshly.

“It’s enough to take out an elephant. I think. Ford made it awhile back to assist the Beta’s working in the agency.” He rolled his shoulders, wincing as he went to take off his jacket. “Thanks for coming back up here.”

“Of course! When you send me a winky face I know something’s wrong! So what, wanna admit it?” Bill leaned on the counter, looking just as exhausted as before but still enthusiastic.

Dipper looked at him in confusion as he pulled out his cellphone in order to call this in. “Admit what?”

“That you, Dipper Pines, trust me, Bill Cipher.”

“Of course I trust you. You’re my partner.” He paused, “Please don’t be weird about it.”

“Aw! Are we having a moment? We are totally having a moment!” Bill grinned brightly, making Dipper groan.

“I’m calling the station.”

“No! Let me enjoy this moment!”

“Don’t be a dick, take this seriously.” He regretted his words because Bill turned, looking offended.

“What? I do too take stuff seriously! I’d just rather have fun.” The blonde sniffed, stepping on Tad on his way out of the room.

Dipper watched him, feeling a smile light up his face. Bill may drive him insane but he was definitely the best partner he could have.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spoiling you with every day updates. But this part came easy and I was spoiled by all the comments you gave me. I update whenever! Don't get used to it! I have somewhat of a plot planned out. There was mixed reviews about Dipper and Bill having Kid's and eventually, they will but for now I want to focus on their relationship and Their jobs in the universe.  
> I have a tumblr! sexysemefish !


	4. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel returns home.

"Holy smokes, Wendy wasn't kidding when she said you guys looked terrible."

  
Dipper paused, looking at Bill who had been dozing off at his desk. "Am I exhausted or did I hear Mabel?"

  
Bill narrowed his eyes, "No, that's Star alright."

  
Dipper turned, blinking at the bright pink and colorful outfit his twin sister was wearing.  


She was smiling big and didn't hesitate to throw her arms around his neck. "Dipper! Oh my gosh, you look so dead."  


Dipper patted her arms and laughed when she nuzzled him and licked his neck. She suddenly paused and punched him in the arm. "I've been trying to get a hold of you all day! Then I get to the apartment and it looks like someone trashed the place! What the hay-hay?"  


Dipper groaned, rubbing his face. "Sorry, my phone must have died. I've been camping out with Bill in his car and keep forgetting to grab my charger."  


"That doesn't explain your apartment. Oh, hey Bill."  


"Nice to see you, Star." Bill greeted lazily before dozing off again.  


"Some guy broke into it a few days ago. We've been working overtime to get his ass tried." Dipper didn't fight her as she wrapped him in another hug. Growing up they had been close, Mabel had taken it upon herself to mark him with her scent whenever they were in vicinity of each other. Some people thought it was disturbing but they didn't care. It made Dipper come off as Alpha and that was all that mattered.

  
Technically, Mabel lived with him. She still traveled at least once every two weeks and this previous expedition had been longer than either of them thought. Before his heat, if he thought about it. She had marked him but that hadn't been enough.  


"Eugh, you smell like Bill." She pointed out and he choked.  


"Well, I uh, I have been around him a lot lately." _Smooth one, Dipper, she totally won't be suspicious at all._  


Mabel pulled back and gave him a sharp look in surprise. He flushed and she reached forward and bit him just below his jawline.  


"Ow! Mabel!" He hissed, snapping back at her.  


"We'll talk later! Anyways, you guys need a super spunky Alpha to boast your morale?" She grinned, releasing him to sit on the desk. There was less paperwork on it but still a fair amount. She also knocked over the tower of coffee cups Bill had made earlier in the morning. There was a tiny flag on the top and everything.

“No, I need a knife.” Bill suddenly interrupted, startling them. “If we can’t get Tad tried I will take the sacrifice of killing him myself.”

“You aren’t killing anyone.” Dipper said sternly, rubbing at his eyes.

“What’d he do?” Mabel asked innocently.

“He tried to court Dipper and force a marking on him!”

Dipper froze, more awake as he dropped his hands and sent the darkest glare he could to Bill. The blonde froze, eyebrows shooting up with an expression that clearly read ‘ _uh, whoops?’_

“Dipper Pines.” Mabel suddenly said, reaching to grab his chin and force him to look up. “Why didn’t you tell me?! What did I tell you about keeping in contact with me?”

“Mabel, everything kind of rushed I didn’t have a chance to tell you!” But she had clenched him harder, forcing his cheeks to mush together to his annoyance.

“Dipper, that isn’t an excuse! You know this is why I don’t like leaving you here by yourself!”

“Mabel.” He tried to pull his face back but she kept her grip strong.

“Dipper.” She taunted, annoyance in her dark eyes. “I don’t want to tell you this but it isn’t safe for you as an Omega, you promised me-!”

“Mabel!” He hissed growling lightly to warn her to release him. Sometimes she was overbearing and accidentally allowed her Alpha to mix into it as well. She sensed it since she released him, her hands clenched tightly. He rubbed his face, nodding when she offered him a shaky smile. “It’s fine.”

“Dipper was the one who took him down.” Bill commented idly, watching them lazily.

“I used one of the darts Ford gave me. But Bill was the lucky one, he actually punched him in the face.”

“Whoa!” Mabel squished her cheeks together with her eyes wide in wonder. “Was it bad ass? Bill never punches people!”

“I know right?!” He grinned, feeling giddy again. But then they both halted when a familiar scent hit their noses. Mabel swallowed thickly, turning her head and getting to her feet.

“What is that smell?” Bill hissed in response, finally waking up as the twins turned to the door where the source had just entered.

“Gideon Gleeful.” Dipper replied pleasantly.

It had been years since they had seen the little brat. Their first encounter with him had been shaky at best. He had an infatuation with Mabel and seemed to think he could possess her. It didn’t help that his family had immense popularity. Eventually, they managed to expose him for the creep he was (Their great uncles had been livid at someone forcing their great niece into a relationship at the cost of Dipper being outed) but in recent years he had been gaining power again.

“Well, what a pleasant surprise. Dipper and Mabel Pines.” His voice still had an annoying squeak to it as he smiled. His hair was ridiculous, held together by an excessive amount of hair spray and gel. He was dressed nicely and had two men tailing behind him.

“Why, Mr. Gleeful.” Mabel chirped in a sugary sweet voice. He could smell the instant hate rolling over his sister.

“You look as lovely as ever, Mabel.” Gideon bowed, stupid smirk on his face. He had filed out thickly, like the Alpha he was. Dipper saw some people staring at their interaction and caught Wendy’s look from a few desks away.

“It’s Pines, refer to me as such.” Mabel snarled, her nature starting to dominate her speech.

He reached a hand out to gently rest on Mabel’s thigh, a sign of comfort for her to calm down. Gideon turned his gaze onto him and Dipper held his breath.

“Dipper Pines. You look good, you look good.” There was an underlying ice in his eyes that made his inner omega snarl for control. **_Demand it! Demand it!_**

“Mr. Gleeful, was it?” Bill slammed his hands on the desk, standing up to give a polite and reserved smile. “Bill at your service, sir. May I ask why you have decided to visit our humble agency?”

Dipper knew an act when he saw it and Bill was good in hiding everything under a steel golden gaze.

“My, what manners! I’ve come to visit the commander of this section. I believe it was Stanford Pines. Mind telling me where to find him?” Gideon played into Bill’s hands easily.

Bill gave a smile, horribly fake but perfect to fool anyone who didn’t know him. “Of course, right this way. I apologize for such a rude greeting.”

He disappeared and Mabel snarled. “What the hell is up with Bill?! How can he be so nice to him?!”

“It’s an act. He probably knows something we don’t.” Dipper commented idly as they watched the two of them leave. Eventually Bill returned, scowl curling on his lips as he approached.

“Shut up, Star.” He interrupted, sliding back into his seat. Mabel gave him an annoyed growl. “Gideon Gleeful is the face of the ABO agency right now.”

“What!” They both exclaimed.

The agency always had a face, something like a commissioner to the police force but he couldn’t believe that Gideon had won the position.

“Mhm, his father wormed his way into the position a few years ago and passed it along to his son when he was of age. He has been in position for about a year or so but he definitely has a reputation already. Something so fake makes my teeth rot.” Bill looked just as upset about the information. He raised a hand to scratch under his eyepatch for a moment. “As long as he has the media thinking he’s the world’s perfect example of an Alpha than we can keep the ABO agency running with freedom.”

“Oh no.” Wendy suddenly said, wandering over to the desk. “Then you guys aren’t going to be too happy about what I just received.”

Dipper was handed a case file. He had barely read the first few lines before he saw red. “No, Ford would never allow it!”

“He has to.” Wendy whispered as she pried it out of his fingers and gave it to Bill. She sent an apologetic look to Mabel since technically she couldn’t view it.

Bill snarled. “Of course! Of course he would have a back hand tactic that wasn’t relying on money!”

“What? What is he doing?” Mabel asked, fed up with the lack of anyone letting her into the loop.

“Gideon wants Tad released! He says they have business that could benefit the ABO society. The fucker, I’ll choke him.” Dipper hissed, hands curling into fists. His nails dug into his palm, making him hiss in annoyance. If Gideon was the face of the agency that spelled trouble if they didn't meet his demands. The agency had to play into his hands and it made his stomach churn.

“Not if I kill him first. Mabel, do you have a pair of scissors in your purse?” Bill turned to his twin who was already reaching for her bag.

“You know it, baby!”

“Stop it, Dipper, help me out!” Wendy tried, grabbing Mabel’s hand before she could grab a hold of the weapon.

“I don’t know Wendy, I think I’m with them on this one.” He regretted it because her eyes flared and she punched him in the shoulder harshly.

“Okay! Okay! Cut it out! No one’s killing anyone!” He threw his arms out, snarling for emphasis. It wasn’t surprising when they growled back in response. “Don’t be unruly Alpha’s or I’ll hit you with a Ford dart, don’t think I won’t.”

They both shivered at the thought. Those closest to him knew Ford’s darts were painful; no one wanted to be on the receiving end of one. It could knock you out for a solid twenty four hours.

They sulked for the rest of the time before Ford came to deliver the news with a forced smile.

* * *

Mabel eventually coaxed them out of the office and back to their apartment. Dipper wasn’t even in a position to argue about Bill crashing on their couch for the rest of the work day (and probably night if they were actually going to catch up on sleep).

Bill collapsed instantly with a muted goodbye as Mabel giggled and helped lead Dipper to his bedroom.

He was spared from her questions since he fell asleep instantly.

He woke up hours later feeling extremely disoriented. His room was dark with the door open, letting in the light from the hallway in. He squinted, turning over a few times before deciding he wasn’t going to be sleeping anytime soon. He crawled out of bed, stripping his clothes and grabbing some sweat pants and a regular tank top. There were angry scratch marks on his shoulders from his last encounter with Tad. His right hand had a few as well but those were fading.

He stretched his arms over his head as he exited, heading to the restroom to clean himself up. The house was surprisingly quiet. He deduced it must be late or early in the morning for the entire house to be quiet when Mabel of all people were home. He went to the kitchen, picking up some of the mess and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

He paused at the living room, catching sight of Bill asleep on the couch. He was passed out, coat a rumpled mess and his eyepatch disappearing in his blonde locks. He felt something uncomfortable knot in his stomach.

Now that the rush from Tad was over he could finally address the pressing situations in the back of his head. He kept remembering the small things Bill did for him. Bill had always been understanding, not exactly caring but he knew what Dipper needed. Their year of working together had been a trial in itself. There were occasions where Bill would say something about him being an Omega and Dipper would blow a fuse. But Bill would eventually apologize, in his weird crazy way.

Bill had been the biggest dick of all the Alpha’s growing up but had spent time learning his errors and working to help out the world best he could. It was his change that startled Dipper the most. Bill had flaws and he addressed them. He did have issues with his stupid ego and confidence but he took the time to actually work on it.

Maybe it was his admiration for his partner making his stomach flip uncomfortably. He didn’t want to believe he was infatuated with Bill. It made him uncomfortable because he didn’t believe in relationships. But he couldn’t deny those moments he thought of kissing Bill or bringing him down to whisper in his ear. Fuck, since they had fucked it was like a step of intimacy had been breached for him. He liked Bill, but he didn’t think it would work out romantically. He wasn’t going to toy with Bill’s feelings or even attempt to lead him on.

But it was still annoying to see how cute Bill was and refuse the thoughts of messing around with him. Ugh.

“Okay, what the _hell_ is going on, did you two hook up?”

Dipper yelped, snarling as his water bottle clattered to the floor. He glared at Mabel who had snuck up behind him. She hid her smile behind her hand as he grabbed the bottle, hoping it didn’t wake up Bill. Thankfully, his partner was still asleep.

He led Mabel back to his bedroom, watching her toss herself onto his bed. “We aren’t dating. It’s just. Ugh, Mabel, I went into heat while you were gone.”

“What?!” She sat up in surprise. “I thought you didn’t get heats! Not since you were like fifteen!”

“I know! It sort of snuck up on me when we were on a case. Bill took me home but, ugh, I asked him to stay.” He turned from her, not wanting to see any sort of accusing look.

“You slept with him and didn’t hook up? You used protection, right?” She sounded concerned for him.

“Of course, I don’t want any mini Dipper’s suddenly popping up.” The thought made him unconsciously shiver.

“Aw, that would be so cute!” She grabbed his hand, turning him around. “But something tells me that’s not what was bothering you?”

“No.” He admitted, sighing. “I guess Bill actually wanted to date me. So I told him no, not interested.”

“You are so interested.” She deadpanned, cutting him off.

“Yeah, he’s cute but being in an actual relationship? It’s not for me.” He sent her a glower, looking at her eyes as she processed it.

“He is your partner. So if that’s how you see it, why are you looking at him like that?”

Her question struck a chord in his chest that made him cough. “I… I really don’t know.”

“Mhm. Mhm.” Mabel had a look that made him glower at her. “Do you need help from matchmaker Mabel?”

“No!” He pointed a finger at her. “I don’t want you getting involved in this Mabel, worry about your own love life!”

His sister didn’t bother hiding her snort as she stood. “Dipper, I love myself. That’s all the love I need. Too many Alpha’s hate the thought of a female Alpha that male and female Beta’s stay away. Or make fun of me. Whatever, more Mabel for me to love.” She grinned in a way that showed how confident she was in her own words. That meant a lot coming from Mabel, who at the age of twelve had attempted to date every single boy she found. She didn’t care what their nature was.

“Pacifica’s love life gets boring after a while, so let me give you advice, bro-bro.” She grabbed his hands and dragged him into the bed with her. He laughed, remembering the time they used to do this as kids. When he had first been identified as an Omega they had curled up in bed and eventually continued to do so until they grew out of it and a simple lick or nuzzle was enough to mark Dipper with Mabel’s scent.

She lifted the blankets, smiling as he begrudgingly accepted his fate. He slipped in after her, laying on one of his arms as she hummed to herself.

“First of all, you and Bill are really close, like,” She stopped to cross her fingers. “This close. So I get you not wanting to take that step with him.”

“Uh, yeah. But I don’t feel like that. It’s like, I’m not serious with it. If I’m not serious I don’t want to even try. I won’t do that to him.” It was a recurring theme for him. Whenever he met someone who actually didn’t care that he was an Omega, he bailed. Commitment made his emotions flake out so he avoided it and convinced himself it was just a fling sort of feeling. He had yet to meet someone who he would willingly commit to. Besides family, of course.

“Dip-Dop.” Mabel started, reaching out to grab his cheeks. “I want to see you happy, with an actual significant other and maybe even some cute babies. I’m not saying it has to be Bill, I’m saying that you have to take a chance with these things.”

Sometimes he forgot how much his sister cared for him. He turned, gently kissing the palm of her hand, giving her a soft smile. Mabel may have been worlds away from him but she never stopped thinking about him. He couldn’t have asked for a better other half. “Maybe, if you take a chance. I know you can find someone too.”

She giggled, pinching his skin. “Mabel loves Mabel, remember?”

“Yes,” He rolled his eyes. “But Mabel also wants to have babies one day and dress them up like total dorks.”

He bit at her fingers, hearing her give a playful growl before she leaned in to bite him again below the jaw. It was a warning sign they had done as kids when they messed around with each other. But it was playful and was only meant to make Dipper yelp.

They spent the night sleeping in the same bed, as close as they were the day they were born together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have made the twins too close? I like to believe that the two of them were a lot more affectionate due to having to make Dipper come off as an Alpha. Mabel is bonded with Dipper, in a sibling way that makes Dipper hers. I'll probably explain it more as write about the bonding itself in this universe. It is strictly platonic. Some of the good bits will come up soon, so stay tuned~ Also, thank you for the comments and the feed back. It really keeps me going.


	5. The Growth of Prejudice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are high in the office while Stanford takes the blame of letting Gideon have his way.

“I understand that a lot of you have complaints but understand there is nothing I can do in this situation.” Stanford Pines held his ground when he finally exited his office the day following Gideon’s visit.

Dipper gazed up from the coffee he had been making in the break room. He could hear the angry whispers that flooded the office area and held in a cringe. It wasn’t going to be a good day for his uncle.

“It isn’t fair, Mr. Pines.” A woman spoke, she looked young and Dipper knew she wasn’t going to let Ford get by this without a fight. “The agency was created to get rid of the scum of our kind. Yet, you let them waltz out because some gross pig-!”

“Martha.” A woman hushed from nearby and Dipper was pleased to see the scathing look ‘Martha’ had thrown her.

“Oh shut up, he is a pig, did you smell him? Absolutely disgusting!”

“Mrs. Reid, I know you’re upset but my hands are tied. Gideon is the current face of the ABO society and has a tight hand on politics. He allows us to do what we need to despite the tension between both sides. I can’t fight this.” Ford was just as pissed as the rest of them. He had a sense of justice a mile wide (which was surprising considering who his brother was) and Gideon was already at the top of his shit list for messing with his niece and nephew.

“I knew the lot of them were all corrupted. Alpha’s always think they can own and do what they want.” The scathing remark made Dipper blanch. It was a low blow and he knew it probably hurt a lot of their own Alpha’s in the office. Martha was pissed but holy shit that was uncalled for.

“A lot of Alpha’s work here, Mrs. Reid. I thought you understood what the agency stood for before you signed up but I can see that’s not the case, is it?” Ford didn’t back down and Martha blushed brightly.

She looked ready to argue but a slam startled the quiet office room. Dipper stirred his coffee, already knowing who it was that jumped into the argument.

“Martha, you got a cute kid at home, don’t ya?” Bill looked at her lazily from his desk. Dipper tossed him a glare when he realized Bill had knocked over his stack of paperwork and reading material.

“Uh, yes.” She seemed flustered, being addressed by the one crazy case of the agency.

“She’s an Alpha.” Bill didn’t hold back, playing with a pencil. “Statistically, as I’m sure you’ve read, she has a great chance at a fair life. Doesn’t include the fact Alpha’s we try putting away dislike female Alpha’s. That’s whole other cake of an issue. See, you try to hurt with those petty words cause some pig got his way. Its politics, you never get fair. But to intentionally hurt the Alpha’s in this room? Low blow! And that’s coming from me. Jackass of the century, ask Pines.”

Bill pushed off the desk, not breaking eye contact. “You just told your little baby girl she is gonna end up as scum of the earth. Disregard the fact you work for an agency that attempts to bring those select nasty few in. Give it a few years, in that toxic environment you’re gonna have a little girl thinking she is scum just for being an Alpha.”

“I didn’t-!”

“Shut up, not finished. What happens if she does become scum? Ya know the saying, can’t beat’em, join’em! This agency is your best shot at making a future for that little girl and you sprout shit like that? Get a new job if you can’t take the fucking heat.” Bill ended with a snarl.

Martha lowered her head, refusing to look at any of them and Dipper felt he had seen enough. He sent a look to his uncle who seemed to still be processing Bill actually lecturing someone on generalizing a group. Martha was a Beta, she could have argued and Ford wouldn’t have had it in him to argue back. Beta’s suffered so much shit sometimes just for being who they are and Ford, being an Alpha couldn’t tell her anything.

But Bill, Bill who had at one point been just another piece of the scum of the earth had found respect in the different types of people. He had learned exactly what people were capable of and respected them. If he messed up, he apologized and addressed you correctly. This was just another stepping stone for him. His human decency to people was astounding in such a shit community.

“My hands are tied about the issue regarding Gideon. I don’t want to see us falling into toxic mindsets against each other. The agency is family as much as it is protecting the future generations and allowing them to be who they are without fear of punishment.” Ford gave a curt nod. “Sit tight, we will be given a chance to make this situation right but for now we continue with our work. If you, as Bill kindly stated, cannot take the heat I advise find another area to work in. The agency is not for the weak. For every Beta, Alpha, and Omega we have lost in the line of duty, we are equals here, do not forget it.”

He turned, letting everyone return to their duties. Dipper took a sip of his coffee, looking up as Bill wandered over to him. He still looked pissed so Dipper offered him some of his drink. “Congrats on the character development. I think you’re almost a decent person now.”

Bill declined, lips quirking slightly at the jab. “I’m almost flattered by that. Come on, we got some people to meet up with.”

“What? Really?” He followed Bill out, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and heading out towards the parking lot.

“Yep, I think it’s time to introduce you to some of my workers.” Bill looked giddy, the argument from earlier disappearing. “I was planning to, before that whole shit show. Sixer wanted me to head out for information on why Gideon wanted Tad. I thought it was a perfect opportunity to introduce you!”

Dipper couldn’t deny the fact he was actually excited. Bill’s connections had been a major help to the agency since he joined. He had people at his fingertips and enjoyed using them when he needed them for a case. Dipper had occasionally fantasized who they were (he only had names given to him by Bill over their time together) but had never actually seen them before. There was an assortment of them but some were Bill’s closest friends.

(Okay, he was totally excited. Meeting the people who made Bill the mystery he was made him want to scream.)

“I need to visit Pyronica.” Bill said once they were on the road. “She usually has the others with her or has been in recent contact with them. Besides, she is the first one you should meet. You’re going to love her.”

* * *

 

Dipper wasn’t sure what to expect when they pulled into the driveway of an autoshop. The sign read ‘Ronica’s mechanics’ and that seemed to be it. There were a few cars parked in the small parking lot but it definitely looked busy. Cars came in an out and the waiting room itself was packed with different types of people.

Bill gave him a quick sniff, wrinkling his nose for a moment. “Ugh, I always forget how strong your sister comes on.”

He grinned at that. Bill said he liked Mabel’s scent but sometimes she was too much.

Bill led them into the back shops, ignoring most of the workers under cars and the few working with heavy machinery. Eventually he stopped at a rusty looking car where a women’s voice could be heard.

“No, Tim, ya gotta make sure this shit ain’t leaking before ya pour it. I ain’t showing ya-!” There was a pause before there was a loud thunk and a curse. A head peeked out from under the hood.

She had pink hair pulled into a pony tail, shirt dirty and smudged with a small trace of makeup. Her skin was slightly darker than his but what caught his attention was the eyepatch on her left eye.

“Bill!” She squealed, launching herself at him as Dipper stepped back in surprise. He got a whiff of her scent, not surprised that she smelled of rust, metal, and motor oil. There was a slight flowery scent that he recognized as a Beta.

“Hello, mind if I pull you aside?” Bill grinned, eyes flashing in a way even Dipper wasn’t sure he understood.

“Course! Tim there should know what he’s doing. Come on, sit, been way ta long ya doof. Oh, who’s this?” Her attention was finally on him. He gave her a short wave and polite smile.

“This.” Bill started, making Dipper scowl at his extravagance. “Is Dipper Pines.”

Pyronica gasped loudly, another squeal leaving her lips as she swept him up in a hug. He was overwhelmed by her scent for a moment, arms out in obvious distress.

“Look at ya! Bill never shuts up about ya! I’ve been dying ta meet ya! Oh, strange scent you got there.”

Her words made him gently push her back. “Hardly special.”

She took the hint and stepped back, leading them out to a back space that was hidden away from most of the other workers. “Oh shush, you’re just as lovely as he says. Humble, modest, and adorable! Oh I was startin’ to think he’d never introduce us! Oh, where are my manners. Names Pyronica.”

Her smile was contagious and he returned it.

She clapped her hands, sitting down on one of the free plastic chairs. Bill followed, wiggling his eyebrows at Dipper in response.

“I need some information.” Bill said bluntly, not even allowing Pyronica to question Dipper anymore. “There was a situation with Gideon Gleeful at the agency. He used his status to pull strings and free Strange.”

The friendly expression on Pyronica’s face fell instantly into fury. She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, crossing her arms over her chest. “What a total jack ass! That white haired baby has the humans thinkin’ he some big shot! I don’t got much on em but I can look. All I know is there’s a lotta talk goin’ on with the Alpha big shots.”

This got interesting, Dipper lightly looked at Bill who had only nodded.

“First of all, your family has been takin’ a nose dive in sells. Strange has his mind focused on pooling his resources and conducting illegal trafficking. I bet your mama would be appalled to see what he’s doing to her family name.” She paused to gnash her teeth together. “Strange wants this progression to stop. Wants submissive and everything in black and white. Imaginin’ that guy in cahoots with Gleeful can only spell trouble.”

Bill had leaned forward onto his knees, cupping his chin in thought. “We need to knock the white fuck off the top.”

“Again, not easy. Don’t go lettin’ him do this shit, Dipper.” Her accent was a little thicker in her words. “You gotta have the logical mind, else Bill here woulda killed ya or drived ya away after a month.”

Dipper rolled his eyes lightly, seeing Bill snicker at him. It was true, Bill’s plans were questionable (and occasionally horrific. He wasn’t about to forget the plan of Bill crashing through a window for an element of surprise. Dipper had never been so ready to murder Bill himself) and Dipper has trouble talking him out of it or adjusting the plan. He would make the plans himself more often than not but if they didn’t have some flair of ‘badassery’ in it, Bill would refuse. The guy was a stubborn dick.

“Worry bout the fat fuck later. See, guess what Strange wants to do. He wants to make an association. Same one your mama broke apart.”

Bill growled, low and feral and his omega flared, sensing danger. He sucked in a breath and punched Bill. Hard.

“Ow! What the hell?” Bill hissed, turning to him.

There was a rush in Dipper’s blood that he was sure Bill must have seen on his face. He frowned, nodding. Occasionally Bill would show some flare of dominance that perked Dipper. It was always uncomfortable and he hated it. Bill always had a strange effect on people when he was pissed. One feral growl had Alpha’s backing off or having Dipper wanting to get as far away as possible. They had talked about it once before and since than Bill always attempted to not use it around him.

“Right, sorry, won’t do it again.”

Dipper turned, flushing when he noticed Pyronica smiling big at him.

“I ain’t got the details yet but I will. There’s a lotta ways to work this out and I’m sure you’ve thought of a few already. I’ll get eight ball workin’ with the eye balls.” She stopped, looking up at one of her mechanics who had wandered close.

“Shit is still leaking and the client is getting upset.” He was young and obviously new.

“Than the client gotta wait. I already told ya how to fix the leak, kid. If you ain’t listening to me the first time that’s on you. Now get out! If I gotta clean up your mess again I’mma be pissed!” She was demanding, in a way he was surprised to see. Actually, no he wasn’t surprised. He was only surprised because Beta’s so harsh were rare to find outside the agency. Wendy was a prime example of how you should never fuck with a Beta. She had been top of her class in the police agency before being transferred to the ABO.

Pyronica seemed to interrupt his look differently and grinned. “Kid, this shop is mine. See, there’s somethin’ Alpha’s know and try to keep from us Beta’s. I don’t know what ya are, but I got my guesses. Beta’s get a instinct to protect their kids. This instinct is downright feral. I will rip out a throat if someone tried killing my babies. This instinct is totally downplayed by Alpha’s but guess what. As a beta, I got that. It makes me strong, not weak and submissive. I fight anyone who hurts my babies, even my own hubby Alpha. So why can’t I be dominant in society? Guess what, I can!”

Listening to her he could understand why Bill was so vocal for Beta’s. She was proud of herself; she knew what she was capable of and flaunted it. She knew she was equal to an Alpha. He remembered reading a book describing an overprotective Beta as being frightening to even an Alpha. She was right, Beta’s were strong. The old society and their ways refused to believe that in order to control them.

Bill had learned a lot from Pyronica.

“All we want is equality. I’m sure ya understand?” She winked at him, making him flush, laughing nervously. “These laws are good and all but it really takes us to inspire others. My mama was no submissive either. She told me I had rights as a person. I had rights to deny and choose what I wanted. Course, still had trouble. Had my first baby really young, couldn’t afford suppressors back then. Good to see them bein’ offered all around in my old neighborhood.”

He had his sister to thank for that as well. Mabel was an advocate and pushed for the equality for everyone to have accessibility to suppressors and help with their children if they couldn’t afford it. The human soceity had been vocal as well in it and they created a functioning system in helping out young teens get the help and answers they needed.

“Now, ya gotta tell me about yourself! Bill apologized to you! You gotta be a keeper.”

Bill snorted, smiling at him in a way that made his stomach clench. It was relaxed. Bill must have been at home.

“What, uh, what do you wanna know?” His voice broke softly as he avoided her intense gaze.

“How good of a shot are ya?” Surprisingly, that had been the last thing he expected her to ask him.

“Kid’s good at his work. He wouldn’t be my partner if he couldn’t keep up with me.” Bill covered for him easily. “Dig deeper! I wanna see him squirm!”

“Okay, why you swimming around in Bill’s scent? He didn’t mark ya, did he?”

Dipper choked and his only condolence was that Bill had as well. “No, no, definitely not marked. We just, uh, we just spend a lot of time together.”

“Well I’ll be damned. Bill here was never that social. People always wanted to get away from em. See, when he was 15, kid had an attitude a mile long! Like he had a stick shoved up his ass for an entire year!” She didn’t linger on the subject for long but he felt like that was a tactic. She didn’t have to ask to know what the situation was like. She made assumptions and he had a feeling they were always right.

“Ugh.” Bill said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. “It was so boring! Ruling the Cipher’s business was so disgustingly bland! There was no fun when people wouldn’t even cross you!”

Dipper paused, staring at his partner for a moment. “You ruled the business?”

Bill looked uncomfortable for a second before he nodded. “You know I wasn’t a saint, Pine Tree. A lot of the old Alpha society had their hands in illegal business. I didn’t bother with some stuff but making deals and getting money from it let me live comfortably.”

“This society sounds like a stupid Mafia.” He bit out in annoyance.

Bill shrugged. “I was the owner, the perfect Alpha and it was boring! So I got pissed and irritable. You know I don’t like leading shit. I’d rather have fun! Jump fences and have jackasses challenge my authority!”

“Ronica! You’re needed on the phone. Mickey got sick.” The voice interrupted their conversation as Pyronica sighed, standing up and leaning over to kiss Bill’s cheek and then Dipper’s. “I gotta go. My baby needs me. Come in a few days, I’ll have the info ya need. Nice meetin ya Dipper, take care of the old man, okay?”

They said their goodbyes and they were out the door. Dipper still had his thoughts running when Bill nudged him with a grin.

“Told ya, you’d like her.”

He snorted, rolling his eyes as he entered the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really Dialogue heavy and I introduce one of Bill's Henchmen. Or Henchwoman. I will introduce more of them in order to show how it's made Bill progress to how he is now. Some hints and foreshadowing, simple stuff. Thanks to everyone for the support, I hope it meets your expectations. I'm attempting some new stuff and it makes me nervous.  
> Pyronica's dialogue may be a little sketchy and hard to read but I wanted to give her character as a women who helped take care of Bill as a kid. There's a lot of themes in this ahhh.  
> Let me know what you think!


	6. To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to return to normal at the office.

It took a total of two work days before Ford was throwing a case file at them and shoving them out of his office. Bill and Dipper never stayed at the office for very long; this had been the longest they had ever stayed put. But eventually their pranks and squabbling became too much of a chore for the office (They made an entire fort out of used coffee cups, Bill pulled all the tables together and created a gigantic mess, Dipper tossed a paper weight out the window when Bill had snuck up on him to scare him).

“I thought he wanted us to work on the Strange case?” Dipper mumbled, nursing his pride over being scolded like a child by his uncle. Bill was nursing a sore head where Ford had whacked him.

“Not publicly. Those situations require the right amount of secrecy.” Bill pulled out his keys, unlocking his door and sliding into the driver’s seat. “If we got caught snooping Gideon would destroy us.”

Dipper climbed in, looking through the new case with dulled interest. He was worried about Tad. Tad had made it clear that he wasn’t done with them. With the support of someone like Gideon he felt like he could be attacked at any moment. “Wendy said we could meet up with her old friend if we needed help.”

Bill gave a hum, the only sign that showed he had been genuinely interested in what he was saying.

“We met a tech geek when we were younger. Wendy is best friends with her. She works at home with her boyfriend. We can visit her after we bring this guy in.” He paused to look at Bill who had already pulled out of the parking lot and merging onto the road. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel in thought.

“Sounds good. What’s for dinner?”

Dipper smirked at that, returning to the case file. “Chinese, unless you want Mabel to cook again.”

“Bleh.” Bill made a face, nose scrunching up in distaste. “That was disastrous. You didn’t even warn me. Rude.”

“I said Mabel _inhaled_ glitter. You chose to call me a drama queen so guess what, suck it.” He didn’t feel a hint of remorse when he remembered Bill nearly losing his stomach from trying Mabel’s homemade food. She could cook but only while someone was supervising to make sure she didn’t take creative liberties.

Bill stuck out his tongue and Dipper returned to ignoring him in favor of reading out the details of the case file. “He’s an S rank. Part of the trafficking ring until he pulled out when it got dangerous. He frequents the bar south of his home. How we bring him in doesn’t matter as long as he doesn’t die. Guy has enough on him to be put away for a very long time.” He gave a low whistle at the list of crimes. It wasn’t as long as his uncle Stanley’s but it was still pretty long.

“Name?”

“Greggory Fiero.” He frowned at the weird name before moving on. “I think we can tackle this guy easily. He was more of a planner than an actual fighter.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Bill honked on the horn, screaming curse words as he swerved away from another driver in annoyance. Dipper observed him carefully, tongue feeling heavy when he kept thinking of a way to bring up the conversation.

He decided to bite the bullet. “I was wondering, what was it like when you were ruling the family business stuff?”

Surprisingly, Bill merely spared him a look of surprise. “I didn’t think you would be interested in what I did before the agency.”

Dipper stared, trying to mask the thoughts of _‘I spent an entire summer trying to figure it out!’_ “You already know my history, I’m curious about you.”

“I’m flattered.” The other grinned before turning back to the road. He switched lanes once more before continuing. “My mom passed a way around the time I was ten. My dad had trouble taking over the business at first so I took it over. Despite being an Alpha, my dad wasn’t demanding towards my mother. She was a heartless women. I looked up to her for a while, possibly up to her death.”

There was emotion hidden behind the story of Bill’s mother but he knew not to press on it.

“So I took over. The Cipher family is…” Bill paused, lips turning into a frown. “A very old family. You demanded respect if you were a Cipher. As the Heir, I took care of the businesses I needed to take care of. But… it was boring.” He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“To be the ruler you had to be above them all. So I took over the role of Alpha. Ruthless and uncaring. I got what I wanted and if someone crossed me, I got rid of them. But it was so boring! No one challenged me! Everyone just laid themselves down at my feet! I got so tired of it that I went to the agency that actually attempted to challenge me.”

Surprisingly enough, it sounded like something Bill would do. He didn’t like it when things got bland and boring. He always had to be on his feet, discussing something with Ford, or making chaos for Dipper. Ever since Dipper joined the force, he had seen firsthand what sort of wreckage Bill could pull when he wasn’t allowed to do what he wanted.

“It was bad business, kid. Even though my mother tried getting it off of the deep end, it constantly got dragged back down under.” Bill looked wistful for a moment.

Dipper wondered if he regretted not taking up the name when Tad took it over.

There a buzz, making him reach down for his cellphone to check. He blinked, the message blaring at him like it was teasing him.

_‘I say you can take down the old guy and reach my place before ten.’_

He stared, double checking the message before looking up. “We’re approaching the place, right?”

“Yep. It’s not even lunch time yet, I don’t think he’ll be here.”

“Oh, he is definitely here.” Dipper sent out a response to the number, already guessing who it was before quickly grab his gun from the glove compartment. “My lovely informant wants us to get there before ten. Think we can sack him before then?”

Bill paused, eyes darting to the dash board and thinking of their chances. He quickly swerved into a nearby parking spot, cutting someone off. If there was one thing Bill loved, it was a challenge. “Is that a challenge?”

“No, but knowing you, you’d take it as one.”

“HAH! You’re absolutely correct. Let’s do it!” Bill jumped out, making Dipper grin as he climbed out of the car as well.

The bar itself was empty and seemed to have been closed. Bill had no trouble kicking the door open and sauntering in like he owned the place. Dipper followed him at a slower pace. The bar smelled of Alpha. It made his Omega rumble in disgust. Dipper could digress with it. Alpha smells were always too dominant in hang out areas like this. Usually he could handle it but something about the scents rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe he was used to Bill’s and Mabel’s scent to ever enjoy another Alpha’s scent (He wondered about that for a second as his mind happily chimed in that he had enjoyed other Alpha’s scents up until he met Bill).

There were a few leftover Alpha’s from the night before nursing a drink at the front bar. The bartender had been cleaning towards the back when they entered.

“Greggory Fiero! What on earth have you done to piss off the agency!” Bill tossed his arms out, alerting their target and startling the other Alpha’s.

Greggory was a tad bit overweight, his belly tight against his dress pants and his hair neatly combed off to the side. He looked like he had nursed his drink all night and wasn’t exactly aware of them as he stumbled out of his stool.

“Oh boy.” He heard the bartender mumble, making himself scarce.

Bill stopped, lightly rocking back on his heels as Dipper caught up. “Do the thing, Pine tree.”

“Greggory Fiero, you are under arrest for trafficking crimes and unlawful practices with the human society concerning weapons. Anything you can say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Actually, that’s a bunch of human society malarkey. You’re gonna get tried by the Alpha big wigs and from there the department will decide where to put you.” Dipper tilted his head as he finished his explanation, almost smiling when the fear started to tick in Greggory’s mind.

“I had nothing to do with the ring-“

“Bull!” Bill screamed, throwing his arms out. “Less talking; more fighting! I’m bored!”

Bill all but threw himself at the man, claws and fangs out as he snarled at the other. Greggory of course fought back, attempting to shove Bill off.

Dipper stood ready, eyes narrowed on the other Alpha’s who had been hanging out with Greggory moments earlier. “I have no business with you two. So you can leave. If you intervene I will be forced to bring you in as well.”

The Alpha’s considered it as Bill let out a few colorful phrases.

Than they made a mistake.

One tossed back their drink, throwing it down and standing. “I think I can handle some dumbass Omega who thinks they’re the shit because they got some Alpha.”

There was a moment of silence as even Bill had frozen at the words. Greggory coughed, something watery as the Alpha sat back and basked in the glory of his words.

“What? Think we couldn’t smell ya with all that Alpha you have on you? Your scent is something else. You know an Omega ain’t worth shit in these times.”

“Oh god, stop talking.” Bill hissed, sitting on Greggory as he tossed a deep and angry glare to the other two in the bar. He shoved their target’s head down when he attempted to sit up again.

Dipper didn’t hear him as he instantly punched the guy flat in the jaw. He probably should have gone for another area but something about hearing the crack and agonizing scream made his blood cool. He kicked, slamming the alpha against the table before grabbing the arm from the other Alpha and easily using his weight to throw him over his shoulder. The force of the impact broke a bone and Dipper was pleased to see them both withering.

Dipper grabbed his pistol, slamming in the round of Ford darts and aiming.

“I don’t think I will ever get tired of seeing you incapacitate a man like that.” Bill mused, relaxing above their intended target. “It was love at first bloody nose.”

Dipper couldn’t help but grin as he shot the darts into the assholes, stopping to do the same to their target. “I think you were the first person I punched in the nose.”

“That’s why it was love.” Bill pressed, standing up and dusting himself off. He wandered close to Dipper, scent suddenly overwhelming the adrenaline Dipper had experienced while fighting.

Dipper breathed it in, his inner Omega almost purring at it. It no longer felt like stuffy Alpha. It felt like Bill and his blood was singing for him.

He instantly ducked down to check the Alpha’s at his feet as Bill continued walking.

He refused to look up until he was certain his blush had faded.

* * *

 

 When Dipper was younger he had met Wendy and Tambry at his great uncle’s tourist shack. Wendy had worked the counter during her high school years in the small town of Gravity Falls. They had become quick friends.

Tambry had been Wendy’s closest friend at the time and often had her face glued to her phone’s screen. He remembered so many adults giving her shit for enjoying her technology but years later Tambry had made a very decent living in coding, hacking, and just overall networking.

But what made Tambry the absolute best was the fact that she was human.

Her mother was a doctor and her father a white collared worker at some company he couldn’t bother to remember. She was dating her highschool sweetheart Robbie Valentino and from what he remembered as a kid, they were one of those disgustingly cute couples. But despite being a human she had integrated herself into the affairs of the ABO society. It was downright beautiful how passionate she could be about it.

Arriving at Tambry’s house (a small one story house painted a dark grey) Bill had been conflicted on how to approach the subject of what they were doing there.

“I don’t know if your friend will actually be able to help us.” Bill finally said as Dipper knocked on the door.

“Oh, she will. Tambry knows exactly what to do in situations like this.” He grinned back at Bill before the door opened.

Tambry had her hair cut short, chewing on gum while wearing a crop top and some shorts. She did give a smile as she moved to the side. “Dipper, it’s good seeing you again.”

“You too, this is Bill, my current partner.” He gestured to the blonde who waved politely.

“Pleasure.” Bill wandered in, eyes flickering over Tambry before raising an eyebrow at Dipper. Hm, guess he forgot to mention that she was human.

“I got the Email from Wendy and went ahead and did my own research if that’s fine. Want anything to drink before we get into this?” She did stop in the direction of the kitchen. There was a small assortment of a mess and every now and then Dipper caught sight of something that screamed Robbie. Passing the living room he saw a small musical set up with an assortment of instruments that told him Robbie had not stopped chasing his dream of being a musician.

“I’m fine. Where’s Robbie?” He turned to view Bill to see him politely decline Tambry as well. She led them down a hallway, passing two doors before opening one up.

“Working. He took up a job with Mabel as an activist.” Her grin told him she had seen his look of disbelief. “I know! You know how persuasive your sister can be.”

“Tell me about it.” Bill grumbled from behind him as Tambry casually strolled over to her set up.

There was a mess of cables, papers, and just different types of electronics. There was a bottle of water nearby and a few empty cups of coffee. Her dual screen monitors lit up at the same time, surprising them as she leaned back, pulling out her keyboard and quickly typing into it. On closer inspection he realized she had at least four different cellphones on top of her desk.

“Okay. I pulled up Gideon’s file to try and see what it is he made disappear to get into that position of power. Get this,” She pulled up a file onto one of the monitors, easily finding things in the monstrosity of folders and clutter on her desktop. “The whole fight you guys had in Gravity Falls just disappeared off the map. I can’t find it anywhere. My best bet is that he worked for years to clear up his name to get where he is. All I can find is a successful business, the tent of telepathy, and a bunch of positive ratings. The guy has the world in his stubby little hands!”

“I suggested killing him but Dipper said no.” Bill casually interjected as Tambry sent him a blank look.

“Probably not a good idea. Gideon’s Alpha cover is the best you guys have had for years. I hacked a few things and realized he’s been dealing in a lot of underhand business with the agency. He’s pulling a lot of guys out from prison, twisting people to his whim. The agency knows how important Gideon is to its continued funding.”

She opened up a few more files, some she saved online and others she had screenshotted. “I don’t think giving this guy a little accident would end well for the agency. Behind Gideon are a lot of other Alpha’s, sort of like those fake rulers. If Gideon goes down, he can still have another Alpha take his place and do what he wants.”

“What does he want?” Dipper leaned forward, eyes scanning over the assortment of files she had picked up.

“I’m not sure. But based on the ideology he seemed to have when you were kids, I think he wants to put everything under Alpha rule.”

“Bleh, why is that what every Alpha wants?” Bill muttered in distaste, crossing his arms over his chest. “I have a few ideas I want to weed out with you, Tambry, was it?”

“It is.” Her eyes focused on him, giving him her undivided attention.

“How controlled are the elections for the next head Alpha for the media? How does that process work?” Bill’s expression didn’t give anything away as he flickered through the files with his eyes. “Are there even elections for that?”

Tambry blinked. “Elections are a controlled event by the ABO society. The media gets their hands on it a little later and from there, everyone in the ABO society, citizen wise, get to have their pick. Naturally, humans will get their say from there. It’s really, really complicated. I’ll send you over the actual legal version of it. You can figure out loop holes and all that stuff from there.”

“Yesss.” Bill rubbed his hands evilly, making Dipper roll his eyes. “That’s my specialty. Dipper doesn’t believe I’m smart.”

“You’re insanely lucky.” Dipper said instantly. “Reckless, probably will get me shot with your stupid stunts.”

“Nonsense, I’d definitely protect you before anything like that can occur.” The blonde waved a hand in order to shush him. “It’s my brains that get us out of tight spots.”

“Bill.” Dipper deadpanned, already having multiple examples of how that was not true on the tip of his tongue. But instead he said, “That happened once and that was because I couldn’t even see anymore.”

“Okay, I don’t care about whatever relationship is going on between you two but I got to go pick up my mom for lunch so come on.” Tambry snapped her fingers, emailing some files without needing to ask Bill for his Email address. “You want to know if you can get into those elections.”

Dipper paused, whirling to stare at Bill. “What? Are you joking?”

“No, I ran a ring of Alpha’s Pine tree. In order to get rid of that grubby idiot someone needs to knock him off the high horse. Best way to do it? Run for the main Alpha.” Bill nodded, turning back to the multiple screens as Tambry hummed in thought.

“Actually, it’s pretty corrupt. Your chances of getting in are slim. Most Alpha’s can buy out media cover but I can probably get that cleaned up for you though. But you need to make a really good impression, like, you need to make the media love you.” She buzzed through a few pages, not looking at them as they pondered it.

“Bill, I care about you and respect you.” Dipper started.

“Don’t hurt my pride, stop talking.” Bill bit back.

“But for the love of god, you cannot make a whole group of people love you. You just have this nasty little aura that makes people uncomfortable.”

“You do.” Tambry added as Bill tossed his hands up in disbelief.

“Oh? So what other Alpha do you wanna throw in there? Mabel would be in danger, so bzzt! You’re Omega, so we can’t count on you.” He paused, golden eye flickering to Dipper. “That came out rude. I love you.”

Dipper punched him in the chest. “I have an idea. Tambry, do you really think we can get someone into the corrupt system? Do we have an actual shot at this?”

His old friend leaned back in her chair, just gazing at the screens in thought. “You have an 80% chance of making it. These things are pretty under the wraps but I can get you in. The impression you make from there is on you.”

Dipper nodded, smirking at Bill. “How pissed do you think Ford would be if we made him become the face of the ABO agency?”

Bill suddenly looked at him in utter surprise. “Dipper that is absolutely insane, the old man would wring our necks for even suggesting it to him! I think he’ll kill me first for being a bad influence on you!”

There was a brief moment of silence before Bill gave an insane grin.

“He’d be so pissed, oh my god, let’s do it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I started school and I have been writing this thing whenever I was able to. This chapter was increasingly hard and I had to restart it several times. But here we are.  
> Also, next chapter I am totally looking forward to. I hope you are too.  
> Thank you for the support, I hope this chapter will hold you over while I get relaxed into my classes.


	7. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was easy to forget that Alpha's had their own problems hidden under the lies of political powers.

“Mabel, can I ask you something?”

 Mabel looked up briefly, leaning over the blender of pink liquid. She waved a hand, turning back to plop in a plastic dinosaur into the liquid. “Sure, go ahead and shoot. You drinking any of this?”

Dipper mulled over his words, pausing to look down at his half-filled mug of coffee. He had stayed up late the night before to run things over with Tambry. Today they were finally going to sit down with Ford and discuss getting him in as head Alpha. Everything was currently in Limbo.

 They had been going over everything for a week. Bill had studied the files on the ABO elections and had looked more and more exhausted as the week passed. If there was one thing he respected, it was Bill’s persistence and hard work. Sure, he was a total doof but he was a smart ass doof who wouldn’t go into anything blind.

 After Bill made a condensed version and shared it with them, they were ready to get the show on the road. Even Mabel was participating, gearing up her activist groups around the world to support her uncle.

 He grabbed a thermos from a cabinet and dumped the rest of his coffee inside before holding out a hand for the infamous Mabel Juice. He had loved the unholy concoction Mabel had created when he was in school. It may leave glitter on his teeth for years but it kept him awake when he needed it most. He filled up the rest of it, smirking when a T-Rex fell inside the thermos.

 He handed it back, twisting the cap on and gazing at his sister nervously. She seemed to catch on, stopping when she had been about to down the juice. “Is everything alright?”

 “Fine.” He said automatically, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I was just, uh, wondering. Does Bill, uh, smell any different to you lately?”

 Mabel’s eyebrows rose. “Uh, I don’t think so? Bill’s scent is Alpha so I kind of block it out naturally.”

 Dipper huffed in slight frustration. “It’s just, it’s a little strong lately. I don’t know if it’s just me or what.”

 Mabel hummed, drinking up the liquid and gazing at a sparkly dinosaur. “You do smell like Bill. Has he been marking you with his scent?”

 Dipper flushed, “No! That was only one time, and in an emergency.”

 She rolled her eyes, thrusting the drink out to him and smacking him with it. He let out a small distressed cry, the juice spilling over and staining his coat. “I’m just calling it as I see it. It makes me edgy when you come home smelling like you rolled around in his laundry.”

 “Ew, Mabel.” He protested, grabbing some napkins to get the juice off. If he was lucky it would dry without staining. He would just get glitter absolutely everywhere. “So you really don’t smell anything?”

 Mabel pondered it, shaking her head when she couldn’t come up with anything.

 But then she stopped, nervously playing with her hair.

 He sighed. “Spill it.”

 “Well, I read in a magazine that usually, when you become attracted to an Alpha intimately you start to prefer the scent over all others. Sort of like, tunnel vision for a mate.” She grinned at him, not helping his annoyance at the theory.

 He still felt himself blush when he remembered thinking those exact things the day before. “That’s baseless knowledge made to enforce the stupid institutionalized views on ABO dynamics. So many Beta teenagers read that and think some Alpha on the football team is only meant for them. Baseless and fruitless knowledge!”

 “Jeez, you’re more uptight then Pacifica.” She mumbled, taking another long swig of her drink.

He snapped at her, more of a playful punch that she returned with a sharp bite to the bottom of his jaw.

"It’s probably nothing. You’re gonna be late if ya don’t skedaddle.” She blew a raspberry at him as he rubbed his jaw, giving her a huff of anger at the mark it would probably leave. She had always done that as kids, not knowing her own strength. It was like when she punched his shoulder and sent him sprawling to the ground. She did stop to nuzzle his check, a small form of apology he accepted hesitantly.

 “Yeah, yeah. See you tonight.”

* * *

The moment he entered Bill’s vehicle he almost wanted to turn back and call in sick.

 Bill looked terrible. He was rubbing his eyes (even the one under the patch), slight bags under them and a tremble in his hands. The car made him feel dizzy for a moment when he sat down. He could instantly tell he was in a foul mood.

 He slammed the door shut, making Bill growl as he turned to glare at him.

 “Morning sunshine.” He said sarcastically to his partner, watching the blonde roll his eye and turn to pull the car into drive. He was briefly worried; would Bill be okay during the meeting?

 He took a drink of his Mabel juice and swirled it, hearing the dinosaur hit the sides of the thermos.

 They sat in silence, Bill growling under his breath whenever some asshole cut him off.

 At one point he slammed on the brakes, throwing his arm out the window in a visual display of anger. The snarl he let out made Dipper’s stomach flip. He reached out, resting an arm across Bill’s chest, grabbing his shirt and yanking him down. “Bill! Calm down!”

 “He cut me off! Fuck you!” He flipped off the other car, turning the car and continuing on their way.

 Dipper was beyond worried now. Bill did occasionally get pissed but he never got so dramatic. He had the type of quiet rage and when the switch was flipped did things get tense.

They remained silent and Dipper finished his coffee before they arrived.

 “Are you ready to see Ford?” He asked once they had settled in. Bill had taken a seat, looking at him for a moment before blinking and nodding.

 “Maybe, probably.”

 “Are you okay?” He sat down, not bothering to take off his jacket. His eyes didn’t leave Bill’s. The golden eye unfocused for a moment before he nodded.

 “Peachy.”

 “Doesn’t feel like it. We can push this for another day if you need it.” _I don’t know what’s stuck up your ass today but whatever._

 “I’m Fine, Pine tree. Let’s get this thing over with and get Gideon.” Bill grabbed some files from the side, voice slightly sharp when addressing him.

 Dipper frowned, opening his thermos and plucking the T-Rex from inside. He put it down on a free piece of his desk.

 Bill momentarily paused to stare. “Do I want to ask why a plastic dinosaur came out of your coffee?”

 “I mean, you could.” Dipper shrugged, poking the head and watching it tip over. “But honestly, Mabel.”

 Bill let out a huff of “Huh,” before continuing to look through the files.

 They worked in silence, the dinosaur forgotten as they waited for Ford to make an appearance. They had the whole thing planned to the exact second. Dipper fidgeted more as Bill’s behavior just continued to get stranger. He became unfocused on work and would stare at Dipper for certain amounts of time before looking away. Eventually, Dipper smelled his scent from across the table and something sort of clicked in his mind.

 He stared at Bill in horror (There was a clenching in his gut as he realized he was hyperaware of Bill’s mere presence now. His Omega was purring in absolute delight; he dreaded it).

 “Bill!” He hissed. “Are you-?”

 The door slammed open to Ford’s office, the man on his ten minute break for coffee. Bill didn’t seem to hear him as he stood and went straight to Ford. Dipper stumbled, eyes now wide in fright for Bill. Holy shit, this was not going to end well.

 “Fordsie! Big break on the case!” Bill tossed his arm around Ford’s shoulders and turned him around before he could grab his coffee. “We know how to take down the pig.”

 Ford’s eyes gleamed. “Good job. What do you have to do?”

 Bill looked at Dipper, waiting for him to answer but froze at the look of terror and dread that was probably on his face.

 Dipper stuttered, face heating up. “It was an unanimous decision. We submit your file tonight, Great Uncle Ford.”

 Bill gently released Ford, picking up on Dipper’s hesitance to continue. “You’ve gotta be next head Alpha!”

 “ _What_?!” His cry made the whole room turn. Ford glared at them as Bill returned to Dipper’s side, nudging him gently.

 “Grunkle Ford, you’re the only Alpha we know who can take up the position. Bill is too creepy for it and there’s no way Mabel would get picked with the prejudice already in the system.” He held out his hands in a sign of surrender. He knew it wouldn’t help but it was worth a shot.

 “Think about it, once you get in power and knock out Gideon we can finally put him and all the other badies away!” Bill gave a shit eating grin, playing his part effortlessly. But Dipper noticed the tension on his shoulders and the way his posture remained slightly stiff.

 “No, we are not having this conversation.”

 “We are! Let’s have a vote! Who wants Ford to become the face of the ABO agency?” Bill turned, raising his arms to get the attention of the office.

 The room broke out into whispers, everyone flickering their eyes to Ford nervously. Wendy stood up first.

 “It’s not a bad idea.”

 “Absolutely not.” Ford said, making a motion with his hand. “We are not going to challenge the politics that run the agency. We risk being shut down for good.”

 “So what, are we just going to let them keep doing whatever they want?” There was a chorus of affirmatives at the question.

 “Grunkle Ford, we have to do something against Gideon. We have an 80% chance that this will work.” Dipper pleaded with his uncle. “He’s not just going to disappear, it’s going to get worse and all our progress will go down the drain.”

 “I’m not becoming a poster boy! He’ll know in an instant what we’re up to if he sees me!” Ford stopped, gazing at the room before pointing to his office. “Office. Now.”

 Ford didn’t give them a choice as they were shoved into the small area. His uncle wasn’t a very tidy man and his office showed it. There was paper everywhere and an absurd amount of pictures and pens on every available surface. The curtains were open for once which shed light onto the stains on the carpet and the large oak desk.

 “What the hell are you two thinking?” Ford demanded, crossing around them after closing the door. “I asked you to look into the Strange case, not mess with politics and cause a damn mutiny in the agency!”

 “Grunkle Ford, you know Gideon isn’t going to let us off that easily now that he has all that power. He’s planning something big, we have to stop this now.”

 “Dipper, there are just some things that are impossible right now. Gideon will shut down our sector the moment he realizes what we’re doing. This is dangerous and reckless and you know it. I’ve taught you better.” Ford pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke. “I don’t know how you got this idea into your head but no. That is my final answer.”

 “That’s not fair, Sixer.” Bill exclaimed. “This sector is going down anyways with whatever the fuck Gideon is doing. You told us to look for a solution so we did!”

 “Not a solution that could get us _killed_ , Bill.”

“The whole system is fucked!” Bill tossed his arms up, anger now entering his words. “If we don’t do anything no one will! You think Gideon won’t out Dipper the moment he gets everyone under his dirty thumb? Dipper’s in danger just by that asshole being on top! Let’s get a few things straight, okay? I could understand why you’d have to let Strange go on his request, I can respect that but this is shit. We have a plan to get this to work. We have connections, _I_ have connections. We can actually do this.”

 “I am _not_ going to risk this agency.”

 “You already are!” Bill jumped up, slamming his hands onto the desk. “You risked it the moment you let that greasy fuck have his way. This agency was made to have equality within the ABO society, everyone gets equal pay and Omega’s won’t be sold off as sex slaves! It was made to stop this stupid institutional thinking of Alpha’s being the dominant species! They will put everyone beneath them and they will not be forgiving to anyone that isn’t an Alpha.”

 “I did what I had to do, Bill. My hands were tied-!”

 “I know!” Bill took in a shuddering breath. “And we are offering you the chance to get this Agency back into the hands of people who believe in change. We off the boss and everything else will come tumbling down. Are you too scared to take the only chance we have at fighting back?”

 “You need to back off, Cipher!” Ford finally stood, a deep and threatening growl entering his words that held the power of an Alpha.

 Dipper flinched at it, Omega submitting to a family member and he hated it. But then Bill snarled back. It was downright feral and something in Dipper shook in fear.

 “Don’t test me, Stanford. If there’s one thing I do right it’s making Alpha’s submit.” His voice was deep, a husky undertone of pure dominance that rivaled Ford’s (It rivaled Ford’s but Dipper knew it would win. He knew Bill was a monster when his dominance over others was challenged. He had seen Bill do terrible things under the influence of a growl like that).

 Dipper’s hands were shaking, wanting to clamp over his ears and leave before they started to claw at each other and fight. He knew why Bill was acting like a major ass today. He had figured it out before this whole thing started. Bill’s scent was making him dizzy, appealing to him in a way he didn’t want it to. Once the Pheromones hit he wasn’t sure what would happen.

 Instead, he let out his own snarl of frustration. He knew it would provoke the Alpha in Bill and stood when the blonde whirled on him.

 Bill growled (that hit him right in the chest, everything screamed at him to submit while another half growled at him to challenge Bill), eye flashing as Dipper grabbed his head, dragging him close until he bit into Bill’s jaw. It was a harsh bite, something meant to snap him out of it. He didn’t even care that his uncle was right across from him. He scraped his teeth against skin, giving a deep throated growl.

 “Calm. The fuck. Down.”

 Bill’s breathing was pitched, his skin hot against Dipper’s hands and face. It radiated almost pleasantly. There was a moment of silence, Bill caving and dipping his face into the crook of Dipper’s neck. It was a heavy moment, Bill swallowing to gain back his surroundings once more.

 (Something in Dipper roared, Bill had submitted to him in such a crucial moment.)

 Bill inhaled his scent, small puffs of air leaving his lips and warming Dipper’s throat.

 Dipper finally released him, allowing Bill to pull away and cup his face. He didn’t say anything to any of them, turning and throwing the door open before leaving.

 Dipper didn’t wait to chase after him. The office was watching intently, obviously having heard some of the shouting that had taken place. Bill didn’t spare them a thought, grabbing his keys and leaving immediately.

 “Bill.” He called, jogging after the Alpha who was definitely shaking now. “Bill!” He tried again.

 It wasn’t until they reached the car that Bill turned around. “Don’t mean to burst that pretty bubble of yours but you need to disappear. Now.”

 “You can barely hold your keys, you are not going to make it home.” Dipper reached for his hand but Bill yanked away, skittering around him. His face was flushed and a certain fire was lit in his eyes.

 “I don’t need your help-!”

 “Stop being such an asshole!” Dipper finally screamed, fed up. “Do you really think I’m gonna leave you alone right now?”

 “You don’t understand! This isn’t something that goes away after fucking, this is dangerous!” Bill let out something like a whine, crossing his arms behind his head. He let out a hollow laugh. “One wrong move and I will rip out your throat.”

 “My twin sister is an Alpha you fuck, you think I don’t know this-!”

“I’m not Mabel! And I am not a family member!” Bill slammed him against the car, using an arm to hold him in place. “Family bonds protect you from an Alpha! We don’t have that and the last thing I want is your blood on my fucking hands!”

 Dipper shoved Bill off of him. “Alpha’s in heat-!”

 “Heat! We aren’t told that it’s a fucking heat! We’re told it’s a fucking call to mate. Fuck the first Beta! Have them submit to you! Spread your seed like beta’s line up to get fucked! That that’s their only purpose! They don’t tell you how fucking awful you feel afterwards or what happens if someone pisses you off! They don’t tell you that this one moment is so fucking annoying you feel it under your skin for weeks.” Bill turned away from him again, almost on the verge of a breakdown from the looks of it.

 Dipper knew there was truth in that. Scientifically, Alpha’s experienced a heat. It wasn’t the same as Dipper’s but the reason their bodies wanted it was the same. Every Alpha was told these things were natural and that they shouldn’t worry about the repercussions, you were a fucking Alpha, after all, you could do whatever you want! He guessed it was similar to a deer in Rut season. Genetically, the heat was less frequent in Alphas. Alphas could impregnate others throughout the year without it. It was just the side effect of their bodies dealing with the extra genetic code that gave them a heat.

 Leading research had made a recent breakthrough that had proved that Heats were slowing down in Beta’s and Omega’s. Dipper got his heats randomly for fucks sake. Some Beta’s got them monthly while others merely didn’t get them at all. He knew according to the research that the mix of genes was getting too narrow to properly survive. Humans, the genetic mutation, would eventually overpopulate them. Humans could have children anytime during the year, they weren’t restricted to Heat’s. Unless Beta’s and the like received that same gift as humans then they were out of luck.

 He felt his palms sweating as he gently raised them, extending them to Bill who was muttering to himself. “Bill, I need you to trust me.”

 The blonde gave a pained whine. “Don’t do this to me. Don’t make me do this to you.”

 “Bill.” He said urgently. “Look at me.”

 It took a while before his partner turned, gazing at his hands.

 “I trust you.” Dipper said honestly, waiting for the other to get closer. “I trust you with so much. So come on. We are going to get through this, together, okay?”

 “Dipper-!” There was probably a thousand rejections on Bill’s lips but Dipper shut him up quickly.

 “What I said previously still stands. What stand between us right now is our first truce, okay? Absolute faith in each other. I will be here to take care of you if something happens to you. As partners. As friends.” He made sure that sunk in, feeling something in his stomach tense.

“Friends, this is torture. You can’t-!”

 “You fucked me during a heat, I’m sorry for fucking with your feelings. But I know for a fact if you don’t come with me right now you are going to do something you regret. I’m offering because I want to. I need you to trust me when I say that everything will be okay.”

 Bill stared at him hands trembling as he gently placed them on top of Dippers. He intertwined their fingers, yanking Bill straight to him and kissing him.

He heard the blonde gasp under his lips and he was quick to bring it deeper. He let Bill’s hands rest against the car, claws scratching on the paint as Dipper reached to tangle his hands into Bill’s hair. He brought him in close enough to taste him, brushing his tongue against the others.  He turned his head, pouring as much of himself into this as possible.

 He only pulled away to breathe, lips kissing along the flesh of Bill’s throat.

 “You taste like plastic and glitter.” Bill mumbled, somewhere beside his ear.

 Dipper hushed him with a breathless laugh. He dropped a hand to quickly fumble for the door handle. “Come on, let me take care of you.”

He opened the door, not even caring if they would be seen in the parking lot. All he cared about was getting Bill onto the back of the leather seats. The front window was covered with a dash cover and the windows were tinted enough to make them seem inconspicuous enough.

 He let Bill fall against the back seat, enjoying the sound of his groan before gently opening up his clothing to leave small kisses against his skin. Something in him was rejoicing at this, accepting what he was doing. But it wasn’t because of friendship, it was because something in him felt completely whole. He memorized every single piece of skin he could see as he caressed and drank him up. The Omega in him enjoyed it, loving the moans and slight growls leaving Bill’s throat. Bill wanted to take him for his own but for now he seemed too in control of what was happening.

They were friends. He was doing this to help his friend. Bill would have attacked Ford if he hadn’t taken him aside. Bill was going to be okay in his care. He would do this for anyone.

He refused to acknowledge the voice that demanded him to stop lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. I'm super nervous to see if this chapter meets your expectations. I had this scene planned for awhile but I wasn't sure how to exactly introduce it. Therefore, you have this mess.  
> Many thanks to Everyday_im_preaching for reading this to make sure it made sense! They are an amazing author! Check them out!!


	8. Communication for Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things won't magically fix themselves.

 If there was one thing he had always hated about his heat, it was the fact he always saw things from a dazed and unknowing eye. He was aware of his body, aware of the heat on his skin and the jumble motions of his body.

  
He was aware of anger, often deep-rooted with the simple things sending him over the edge. His body hummed with the power that made him feel like he could challenge the fucking sun.

  
But he never felt directly in control. His memories would get swapped around and bold statements would stick to his memory. Often times they were meaningless once the heat faded from his skin.

  
He hated caving into the heat in his belly that clawed and roared.

  
He remembered Dipper's words and his instant panic as he realized what he was doing. His emotions were a mess with every kiss and breath placed along his skin.

  
There was a sort of red haze. He could remember his hands gripping Dipper's hips in the backseat of his car. He hadn't had sex on leather before and he definitely liked it. He would need to do it again sometime.

  
He remembered Dipper's pained grunts like an ice in his heart. He never wanted to hurt Dipper. Dipper was his partner; he was supposed to protect him.

  
But Dipper had been planted firmly above him, eyes gazing down at him with such an expression Bill couldn't help but love him.

  
The rest of it was a blur.

  
He could remember feeling tired and then being helped up the stairs (He realized Dipper drove his car and that had made him curse up a storm later). He remembered thinking how useless clothes were as he fumbled with his belt.

  
Then it faded out again. He was aware of growling, snarling and not allowing Dipper to leave the bed. Dipper had promptly smacked him in the nose and kissed him playfully. He had said something but there was a rush in his ears as his Alpha proudly embraced the Omega in bed with him.

  
He could remember leaning over Dipper, buried within him with a happy sigh. Dipper was quivering underneath him and Bill wasn't sure if it was from of pleasure.

  
There was a lot of cuddling, fingers brushing against his skin and showering him in sweet affections. He remembered despair at waking up alone and would have thrown a fit if Dipper had not returned in that same second, showering him in sweet kisses.

  
_Good Omega,_ he thought.

  
Later, he would be absolutely horrified at the thought.

  
The heat faded, leaving him sore and tired. There was a new scent in his room. He gave a pleased hum when he realized it was Dipper's.

  
His tranquility had been shattered at that moment, reminding him of the fact that Dipper had stayed with him throughout his heat.

  
His heart thudded painfully as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. He was laying underneath a sheet on his stomach. He felt sticky and absolutely disgusting.

  
He looked around, finding Dipper curled up on the side.

  
He felt guilt rush up to his chest. There was bruises lining Dipper's arms and his thighs had an assortment of scratches. But what got him was how fresh a few looked and a few that obviously had not had time to heal before he had dug his claws into them again.

  
He was already cursing himself to hell when Dipper hummed, one hand reaching out for him. It almost seemed intimate.

  
"Bill?" He slurred, blinking dark eyes at the side of the covers. "'S okay, I'm still here."

  
His Alpha had been satisfied from the heat. He no longer felt the need to completely take advantage of the others Omega. All that was left was complete heart ache because he knew Dipper had not wanted to commit to him in that relationship. Hurt and anger. Nope, that was never a good combination for him.

  
"What did I tell you?!" He blurted, feeling absurd but needing to scold Dipper. He was a stupid partner, Bill needed to tell him that. "Look at you. It looks like I made you into a scratching post! Fuck, you shoulda let me declaw myself!"

  
Dipper almost sprang up at the sound of his voice. He winced, instantly regretting it.

  
Bill hadn't realized he had let out a high pitched whine until Dipper was waving a hand.

  
"Bill, don't tell me you're feeling bad about this, holy shit man. It's okay."

  
"How is this okay?!" He gestured to Dipper's nude from (something he was sure he would never get tired of. Plus, Dipper had the cutest little tattoo his sister had convinced him into getting). "This is so not okay!"

  
"It's okay because I said it was okay!" Dipper let out intelligently. "I literally said it was okay! I told you to trust me!"

  
"Yeah, but don't trust _me_! Hello, I’m a walking ex-convict!" He waved his arms, wincing at the soreness in them.

  
"Oh my god, stop being so dramatic!"

  
"Dramatic? I'm being honest. Look at you, fuck, look at the sheets!" His voice rose in pitch as the he looked at the red that stained the sheets. His mind was in a constant loop of guilt and anger. His heart was aching, as if reinstalling the fact that as an Alpha, Dipper could never be his. He cared too much to ever allow Dipper to get this hurt again.

  
"You're freaking out. Bill, calm down."

  
He didn't bother, taking in a shuddering breath and tossing himself back into the pillows. He heard Dipper shift on the bed before laying back down. Everything smelled like Dipper, it just made the ache in him grow.

  
"Please, don't make this awkward between us."

  
"Dipper, what the fuck?" His voice sounded raw as he turned, looking at the Omega in bed with him. He wanted to pour out every single thought he had but... but he was scared. Did this really mean Dipper had even felt anything for him? Was he in it for a quick fuck? What—why was he doing this? But there was something in Dipper's eyes that made it clear he had thought the same thing.

  
"I can't. I really can't with you, Bill."

  
"Then why even bother with this? Did you want to get fucked so badly?" It was harsh coming off his tongue and Dipper flinched. "I don't even think I'll apologize for that one."

“Bill, I can’t commit to you.” Dipper stressed the words, face flushing. “I like you, as _you._ I don’t… I won’t risk our friendship over this!”

“Then why did you sleep with me?! I told you to leave!”

“Because maybe I didn’t want you bottling this up and keeping it from me like everything else! Ever since Tad came you’ve been all over the place!” Dipper sounded downright exasperated. “I know literally nothing about your past! I know nothing about you! But I trust you and all I want is for you to trust me!”

"Sleeping with me doesn't guarantee my fucking trust!"

Dipper was breathing heavily and there was a scent of anger lingering in the air between them. Bill’s eyebrows furrowed at that. He felt like he had a slightly better handle on Dipper. He was pretty sure he hadn’t accidentally marked him and bonded them together.

“I’m human.” Bill responded, dropping his arms onto his sides as he flipped onto his back. “I think my feelings about you shouldn’t be messed around with like this. Stop leading me on like this if you’re just going to back away from me. You’re scared to death from uncertainty and apparently, that’s all I throw into your life, right?”

“Bill—?”

“You could have left me in the parking lot and let me deal with a way home. I could have done it. You know I could have but you kissed me. You let me have you in the back seat of my car. I deal with my heats by myself, Dipper Pines. I don’t know what you’re telling yourself about wanting to stay as friends but I think I had enough of my feelings being messed with.”

“Bill, please.” Dipper’s voice was soft and small. There was pain in it and Bill almost lost his resolve.

“You’re my partner, one I respect. So I will respect your decisions. Respect my feelings, kid.”

Silence enveloped them, scents swirling and making Bill light headed. His heart was thudding painfully. He had never liked someone this much before. He had thought that maybe he could be himself, hope that Dipper understood the dates and the flirting. But the kid had been oblivious until his first heat. That hurt, it hurt to even think about. Dipper had acknowledged whatever was between them (Awkward sexual tension) and had kissed him. Bill had seen him at his most vulnerable and submitted to him. Dipper trusted him fully and completely.

Bill didn’t like the feeling of being used by the one person he allowed into his life.

“I’m sorry.” Dipper finally whispered.

Bill rubbed the palms of his hands against his eyes, ignoring the stupid stinging behind them. “Yeah. I’m showering first.”

He turned, not wanting to look at him before escaping into the room beside him. He ignored the sharp intake of breath from the bed that told him he had definitely struck a chord with his partner.

* * *

 

In the end Bill lent Dipper some clothes and helped treat his cuts. He ordered some Chinese food and had been separating their food when Dipper emerged from the shower.

“Bill, I-“

“Eat up the greasy food, kid. We gotta return to the agency and see if someone did damage control. We were gone for a while. Don’t think Ford will be too pleased.” He was quick to switch the topic, staring at the brunet as he slid over a package of food. Bill stole the fortune cookies, deciding Dipper didn’t deserve any.

“We gonna talk about this?” Dipper was anxious as he asked that, gazing down at the box in front of him.

Bill tried to remember if they had a discussion about Bill’s reaction to things instead of Dipper’s. Usually Dipper was the one that ran away from things like this.

But Bill really didn’t want to discuss the feeling in his chest that was weighing him down. He would run away just this once.

“No, we’re fine.” He opened up the carton of food, stabbing a fork into it. “But the cookies are mine. None for the bad Omega.”

There was a rush of emotions in Dipper’s eyes. Obviously he had not liked them avoiding the situation but he shrugged it off. He merely gave a hum, wincing and sitting uncomfortably in Bill’s kitchen.

Bill wanted to be left alone right now. More than anything he wanted to be in his bedroom with soft jazz playing in the background. He would take a few days off to recuperate and check in with the others in his gang. Maybe invite them over to his flat for a quick get together. He nodded to himself, shoveling food into his mouth and searching for his phone to send a message out to all of them.

Dipper had fallen silent as well. He had his phone as well, searching through it as well. The silence was overwhelming and with a feeling of guilt he realized that things weren’t going to be the same between them again.

He stabbed at his food, clenching the side of the table tightly. That didn’t sit right with him but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. Not right now, he didn’t feel like it.

A bitter part of him wanted Dipper to do it. He wanted Dipper to pull him away and talk to him. He wanted Dipper to put effort into their relationship. He felt terrible after thinking those words, massaging the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t think like that about Dipper. Bill couldn’t force Dipper to love him.

“Things will be fine.” He found himself saying as he leaned back in his chair and looked at the wall. “You just need to give me some time, okay?”

Dipper put down his food, “Yeah. Okay, I can do that.”

They bid each other good bye. Dipper took his car after he promised to return it when Mabel had the chance. Bill hadn’t really responded much until he shut the door, hearing the car slip away.

He rubbed at his eyes. _“Fuck_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! First chapter in Bill's POV. I thought it was fair. Sorry if you guys were expecting smut. I don't really actually write it. But I wanted to write this to address something I was thinking about when I wrote the previous chapter. I'm not sure if you guys noticed it but I actually didn't like that I made Dipper actually sleep with Bill. I personally thought it was wrong after Bill had been through in making sure Dipper was 100% okay with them sleeping together during Dipper's heat. So i think Bill would be a little Bitter at Dipper for sort of taking advantage of his lingering feelings this time around and then deny them the chance of being together again under the pretense of salvaging their friendship. Of course, the fight won't last, lol, but for now things will be a little tense. We will peek at Dipper's feelings in the next chapter.


	9. Submission, in Displays of Agression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls apart, Piece by petty Piece.

To put it nicely, he felt like shit.

  
Not just in the physical sense either. He felt it in his chest, throbbing along with his body. He sat outside, forehead plastered in his hands as he attempted to collect himself.  


He was, to put it nicely once again, a total fuck up.  


He was a jumble of emotions and every time he thought back to the conversation his eyes stung.  


"Fuck." He hissed it under his breath, slamming his fists into the dashboard.  


He didn't want to cry but he had been holding it in since he had woken up that morning. Yeah, he had fucked up.  


He didn't know what he wanted; he didn't know how deep Bill's feelings actually were. Instead he had played him, dancing along while laughing in Bill's face with rejection.  


Bill, an Alpha who seemed to dominate every aspect of his own life, had looked so hurt when he woke up. Bill, who had saved his life too many times to count, had been so honest with him.  


Dipper couldn't even give him the honesty he deserved.  


He was scared, well, he had been so scared. He was scared of the feelings of wanting to be near Bill, of wanting to become intimate. He didn't want to fuck up a friendship and because of his indecisiveness he probably fucked it up beyond repair.  


He rubbed at his eyes, climbing out of the car and locking it. He would ask Mabel to return it with him later, after he had rested. His stomach flipped when he thought of what Mabel would say to him.  


Eventually he dragged himself up to his flat and opened the door, hands clenching and unclenching before he closed it behind him.  


He paused at the new smell that had wafted from his home. Oh boy, now he would have two sisters having his ass.

Pacifica was wearing a rather expensive looking coat and jeans. Her sun glasses were pushed up her forehead, revealing her pretty blue eyes. She looked every part the spoiled rich girl. But there was an overwhelming feeling of power underneath the façade that scared people. She was a Northwest, part of an ancient and powerful family. She could shut anyone up with a look or with one hundred dollars.

“What on earth are you wearing and why do you smell so…” She moved her arm around as she pushed off the couch to inspect him. Their childhood rivalry had never truly faded but he admitted she was an okay friend. He seemed to have gained another older sister when they all hit puberty. She awakened as an Alpha and had even marked him whenever Mabel couldn’t in high school. She scrunched up her nose in disgust. “That’s not Mabel’s Alpha scent.”

“Shh.” He flushed, feeling self-conscious. There was a dull ache and he knew that the jacket Bill had lent him would not be enough to cover up the few scratches and bite marks done to his collar bone. “If Mabel sees me, I’m probably dead.”

“What? If Mabel sees you?”

He froze, groaning as someone punched him roughly in the back. He held back a flinch and he was sure Pacifica had noticed from her position in front of him. He turned and saw his sister glaring at him. “Hi mabes.”

“Dipper, I was just joking when I said you were rolling around in his laundry. What the heck? This is blargh!” His sister waved a hand around, covering her own face. There was a sudden shine in her eyes. “No, Dipper. What the heckie! Are you guys dating or what?”

“No! I didn’t-!”

“Then stop sleeping with him!” Mabel screamed, throwing her arms out. “Gee, I don’t know about you but if I was so determined to show I didn’t like someone I would not sleep with them!”

He blushed heavily, “It’s not like that!”

“Seems like it is.” Pacifica added unhelpfully, watching from a distance, amused.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in a deep breath. He trembled, eyes stinging. “I… I fucked up, okay? I really fucked up.”

His voice cracked and he cupped his face, feeling stupid, embarrassed and hurt.

“Dipper.” Mabel whispered, her instincts taking over as she reached and cupped his hands, removing them to bring him to her face and rest their foreheads together. “Hey there, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be such a butt.”

“No, Mabel, no that’s not it. I’m the butt. I’m the butt of butts.” He gave a whine against her hands, even when she leaned down to nuzzle into his neck.

He felt Pacifica’s hands ghost across his back. He took in a sharp breath and the blonde sighed. “It was a heat, wasn’t it?”

“What? But you just got out of one?” Mabel pulled back sharply at that, only enough to stare at him intently with her wide brown eyes.

“Not mine.” He muttered, bumping their heads together again. “I... When we went to tell Ford about the plan Bill was… Bill was in heat.”

Both of them took in a sharp breaths before Mabel whined, her hands patting him down intently.

“You’ve been gone for four days! I was, I was worried and now Bill was in heat? Dipper-“

“It’s okay.” He said. “I’m-fuck.”

“Let’s sit down.” Pacifica said softly, guiding him down onto the couch with Mabel close by.

He was placed in between them and before long he was spilling what had happened, trying his best to explain the conflicting emotions inside of him. He told them about what Bill had said during his first heat and the agreement they got into afterwards. He explained their relationship best they could. He explained how dutiful of a friend Bill was.

It made telling them how he had asked Bill to trust him during his heat feel like a hot iron pick in his heart. It meant betraying his friend more than anyone else.

“He trusted me the most, and I fucked him and said ‘no homo’ basically.”

“Oh Dipper, you stupid brother.” Mabel moaned, cuddled up to him as Pacifica ran her fingers through his hair. “Why don’t you want to accept you like him?”

“He doesn’t deserve that!” He blurted, almost knocking her off. “He… he doesn’t deserve _me_. I’m as fickle as they come! Who wants to have a boyfriend like that?”

Pacifica was silent for a moment before she tugged a strand of his hair. “Why don’t you just try this dating thing? Dating is meant to be a learning experience, Dipper. I know you were scared of fucking up your friendship but really, what’s the worst that could happen?”

He stopped, turning to look at her curiously. “What?”

“Okay.” She rolled her eyes. “Did you know I dated Mabel for a while?”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Yup, we were a thing. But after a while we decided it wasn’t working out. So we broke up. We talked about it like mature adults and now look, we’re best friends.”

“Aw, paz, that’s so cute!”

“Kinda gross to me.” Dipper bit out, shuddering. “That’s like my sisters making out.”

Pacifica snorted, “As sweet as that it, you should be able to talk to Bill about this, Dipper. If you guys are such good friends than talking this out with him shouldn’t have scared you. Think about it, okay? Once you apologize for your shit attitude talk to him. Do you understand? This time around you gotta make the first move if you want him to stay.”

His stomach clenched but he knew she was right. If he was going to salvage their friendship (relationship?) then he was going to make the first move. He would sit Bill down and talk to him, awkwardness be damned.

* * *

 

“You didn’t even try to think about it?” He asked, voice shrill as his uncle barely spared him a glance from his laptop.

“There was no reason to. I said no, I thought you understood that part of the discussion.

Dipper fumed, of course he was gone for a few days and his uncle turned into a total prick. “Grunkle Ford, you _need_ to understand that we don’t get another chance at this. We have the chance, we need to take it.”

“No, I am not going to make the agency pay for a possibility. Think of this realistically Dipper. What chance do we have at out doing a famous Alpha?”

“80%, I asked an expert.” He didn’t back down when Ford growled at him in annoyance. “Gideon is going to make our work a lot harder and you know it. _You_ need to think of this realistically.”

“My hands are tied.”

“You aren’t even _trying_ to get out of it!” He threw his own hands up in frustration. “Can’t you just trust that Mabel, Bill, and I know what we are doing?!”

“This isn’t about trust! This is about endangering your fellow colleagues! I am responsible for this entire agency and I said, NO!”

Dipper snarled, eyes glistening in a bright warning for his uncle to cool it on attempting to subdue him. He was a little surprised, usually he would cave under a growl from his uncle but it was as if his Omega was snorting in amusement. _This isn’t my Alpha_ , it seemed to hiss at him.

Ford rubbed at his eyes, leaning back in his chair. “This rebellious streak of yours is becoming concerning, Dipper. I don’t want to hear about this, understand? You’re working with Wendy on a new lead we had towards a trafficking ring warehouse. There’s reports of it being inactive during the day.”

“Wendy?” He asked, startled out of his anger.

“Yes, Bill called in a vacation week earlier. He said it would be best to pair you with Wendy for this.”

His expression must have shown something since Ford immediately asked. “I don’t usually get involved in your relationships but if there is something going on between you and Bill I need to ask if this will jeopardize your work.”

“Thanks Grunkle Ford, but its fine.” His voice was clipped and Ford frowned.

“There is something going on? Now, Bill is a good guy but I don’t think I should remind you about relationships. You may want kids but I’m not sure if now is the right time.”

“Grunkle Ford, if I was an Alpha you would not be trying to give me the talk right now.”

That shut him up instantly as he gave an apologetic look. Dipper shrugged, heading out and slamming the door behind him. He was pissed. What were they going to do now? Everything seemed to be piling up and he knew it would not be ending well at all. He grabbed his jacket, looking at Wendy who had been waiting for him.

She smiled, seeming to understand his mood. “Let’s talk about it on the way.”

* * *

 

It took them a few days to properly conduct recon before they decided to infiltrate the building. As Ford had said, it was inactive during the day which gave them time to properly research the area. He hadn’t heard anything from Bill and had pushed it aside for right now. It wouldn’t do to be distracted during a job.

They snuck in through the top window, Wendy’s bright red hair barely visible from the beanie she was wearing. They were decked out with their usual weapons and a few other things for just in case situations. Dipper had given her a few of Ford’s special darts (even if he was still pissed at his uncle and currently ignoring him) and they were off.

The warehouse itself was lined with a large amount of shelves and boxes. It looked like a shipping warehouse and it was easy to scale around the large boxes. They did stop to open a few to peer at what the contents were.

“Suppressors?” Wendy mused, startled by the large amount. Dipper peered into the box with her, checking it over. Suppressors were a fickle item, not hard to come by either.

Something twisted in his gut that made him nervous. This wasn’t right, something wasn’t right.

He tapped his chin, taking her hand and leading her down the aisle. “I think we should regroup. I think… I think we need to talk to Tambry.”

Wendy narrowed her eyes, nodding.

They never got the chance when Wendy shoved him behind another crate.

“I swear! I thought I smelled something sweet around here! Boss will be pissed if someone snuck in.” The voice came from behind him and he winced as Wendy tightened her grip, jerking her head to the side for them to move. They kept low to the ground, eyes darting to shelves they could climb to give them an advantage out of this situation.

The feeling in Dipper’s gut curled as the voices picked up.

“Sir! What are you doing here?”

“Don’t worry, I’m here to collect what is rightfully mine. Dipper, you are here, correct?”

Oh. Oh _no._

Wendy leaned into him, shushing him effectively as things wound around in his head.

Why didn’t they think this would happen eventually with all of the incidents with Gideon?

“Oh, don’t make me look, sweetheart”

“Set up.” Wendy hissed, jerking him when he stumbled in surprise. There was something welling in his gut as he remembered their last encounter. Bill wouldn’t be here to save them. “A flippin set up! Ford is not going to like this.”

He jerked his phone free, hitting the first number, not sure exactly who it was but knowing they were from the agency and would get them the help they needed. He put in the code and sent it, slipping his phone into his pocket and crouching beside Wendy.

“Window to the right, go first.” She made a motion with her hand as they both pulled out their weapons. He could see the wall of the building, the exact opposite of where they had decided to park. He saw a few tanks of water along with another set of crates, probably a bunch of suppressors.

He turned, ready to make a run for the window above the water tanks when an arm snuck out and grabbed him, tossing him out into the open.

It wasn’t Tad Strange but the big guy was definitely working for him.

He jerked to his feet, dodging another hit as the Alpha growled and lunged for him.

Dipper didn’t back down, grabbing the arm, and throwing him effortlessly over his head. You’d think Alpha’s would learn another strategy besides lunging.

Wendy fired a round and he zeroed in on his partner. She held her own, twirling a pretty dagger as she sliced up the Alpha who had pulled her beanie off. Her hair was long and flowing, making her look every bit as vicious as she was.

He ripped his own knife free, stabbing the Alpha who had lunged a hand at him before taking off towards the window. “Come on!”

“Little busy!” She called back, kicking someone in the face before rushing after him.

“Dipper, don’t be so troublesome!” This was Tad, who was approaching him from behind.

He caught sight of his stupid purple hair and grabbed Wendy’s hand. He grabbed the axe off her belt (years of growing up taught him that the lumberjack ways would never leave his best friend) and then, hacked it into the water tank.

It wasn’t made of metal (thank god) but it still sprayed the group of Alpha’s behind him fiercely. Wendy was climbing the tank, a little far from him but enough for him to start running.

He was wrestling something out of his belt, wanting to finish the job. He knew just from their fighting there had to be at least five of them behind them. There would be more soon. He had to slow them down enough for them to escape. It was probably an incredibly stupid plan but someone had to be stupid to get them out of this.

“No!” Wendy screamed and that was all the warning he got.

A body collided into his back, forcing him into the ground harshly. His weapon was sent flying as he growled.

There was a curl of a claw against his shoulder, forcing him down as a body pinned him down.

He smelled the familiar scent of Tad Strange in his nose and felt a deep panic settling in.

“You know, Bill was quite wrong.” He muttered, nose brushing against his throat. Dipper struggled, a mantra beginning to repeat itself in his head. “I don’t care much for not forcing an Omega to submit. You will be mine that is that.”

No. No, no, no, _no._

Teeth clenched around his shoulder, tearing into his flesh as a wave of heat buried its way down his system.

_No,nonononono-_

His stomach curled, Omega whining and whining until it was submitting against Tad. Tad, Alpha, it submitted inside him and he convulsed, repulsed.

He let out a whine, high pitch and desperate to stop.

_Please, please nonono-_

“Get OFF!”

Tad was ripped away, making him dizzy.

His eyes were blurry as he reached a hand out, trying desperately to grab ahold of the Taser. He was bleeding, his body was fighting against the sensation of a marking.

Tad had mated with him, forced him to submit and it was taking everything he had not to collapse. Tad wasn’t anything to him, no, no, no, he was not going to be forced into submission.

Wendy looked like a fire, flinging her foot into Tad’s face with a satisfying crunch. “You FUCKER! HOW DARE YOU!”

She was pissed, looking every bit a raging Beta being threatened. He remembered Pyronica’s words, remembering how she said she could be every bit an Alpha when she wanted to. He felt the hormones in his body fighting, wanting to complete the mating with Tad and it fueled his growing rage. He was not some Omega to be forced into mating. He was his own person. He was Dipper, not something someone could own!

“Move!” His voice sounded hoarse but Wendy did so. He aimed and shot the Taser into the water, watching it set off electricity everywhere, including Tad who Wendy had fucked up.

There was a bitter moment of silence before he collapsed, hearing Wendy’s worried whines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Basically, ya.  
> Sorry for the wait, school started for me and i have been playing catch up. My class canceled for Midterms today so i decided to take advantage of that. I think i will be participating in Nano, this year but towards an OC story for the Percy Jackson series. So if it takes me awhile to update once more, This is what i will be doing.  
> Visit me on tumblr at Sexysemefish for updates or just, basically me.


	10. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken, but not defeated.

He found out about what had happened when Pyronica had inquired where his cellphone was. Bill had been engaged in a game of cards with her kids when it happened.

 “Heya Bill, where’s your cellphone? Some Tambry girl is tellin me you gotta pick up, apparently something has blown up all over the news.” Pyronica frowned, looking up from her cellphone in confusion.

Bill neatly froze. “Tambry is Dipper’s friend.”

He leaned back, reaching for his bag that had been thrown over the couch. He thumbed through it before bringing out his simple smart phone. He stared at the blaring amount of missed calls from Mabel and the one message from Ford telling him to come in now.

“Turn on the T.V. Now.”

He wasn’t sure if he growled it but Pyronica’s Alpha had ushered the kids away as his lifetime friend did as asked.

There was an immediate blare of breaking news.

_“—there was an immediate flare of emergency help at a nearby warehouse which was shown to have been housing startling amounts of Suppressors. We are currently awaiting news on whether or not this has to do with the current shortage of Suppressors in stores. Oh! Gideon Gleeful has arrived on scene!”_ The news reporter, Sandra Jiménez, turned towards the pale face of the greasy baby doll. Pyronica growled at that.

_“Mr. Gleeful! Is it true that this building is under your name?”_

_“Outrageous lie, my dear!”_ Gideon said, eyes flashing in instant frustration. _“There seems to be some blown over the top-!”_

_“Mr. Gleeful.”_ Even over the screen Bill could feel how pissed Ford sounded. That was his first red flag.

The camera turned to where Ford walked over to him calmly, one of the others at the agency trailing him. _“I need to ask, since this whole scandal was caused by a case file you asked me to look into.”_

Sandra could almost smell the drama about to unfold.

_“Case file? That’s hardly-“_

_“I understand, you merely wanted us to check on the Alpha’s you were concerned of. As should anyone who is the current head of the ABO.”_ Ford paused slightly, collecting his thoughts _. “But, a few of the people we have apprehended tonight who had ambushed our agents claimed they were your business partners. Now, as the head of the ABO agency, I have to ask, what business were you conducting with such a large amount of Suppressors? My, if I could speak quite freely, it was almost as if you were about to sell them. Suppressors are government regulated property, even the head of the ABO cannot handle that regulation.”_

_“My, you are speaking quite freely Stanford Pines.”_ But Ford had pressed him into a corner on national television.

“No…” Bill muttered, very softly. Pyronica looked at him in concern.

_“There will be a full investigation conducted by the agency. That is all we will be able to tell you at the time as we interrogate the suspects and put these Suppressors back on the market.”_

Bill fumbled for his phone again, scrolling through the list and finally settling on Mabel’s number.

His heart sounded incredibly loud in his own ears as he stood up, collecting his things. Stanford was pissed. He only got that pissed when something very precious to him was threatened. Bill had seen that rage when his twin brother had been attacked. If the agents had been ambushed that meant Ford had to have sent someone important in.

And if from what Bill could remember, he had called off a case with Dipper that had to do with investigating something similar.

_“Bill! Thank god you answered! I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all night!”_

“Dipper. Where’s Dipper.”

The line crashed on static for a moment and when she spoke he could hear the tremble in her voice.

_“There… there was an accident.”_

* * *

 

“Now, she said the kid was doin fine and if ya’d listen to me for one second-!” Pyronica ripped his arm close to her, smiling sweetly. “Then ya wouldn’t be almost killin yourself before ya see him again.”

He couldn’t speak, there was an undeniable amount of anger pooling in his system. It was her manicured grip that kept him from snapping at her angrily. She had told him once before that she adored his dominance but the moment he thought he could mistreat her she would hurt him.

“Bill, sweetie, stop look at me.” She pinned him before they turned the corner, cupping his face. “Come on love, let’s take a breather.”

“Ronica-!”

“You can’t go in there like this. Getting marked unwillingly is difficult. That kid is gonna be a mess and the last thing he needs is some angry Alpha laying over him. He’s scared, okay? But he’s gonna be alright.”

He butted his forehead against hers. “I promised. Promised, promised to protect him. But I ran away, let myself run away and now-“

“And now he’s in bed, maybe a lil’ broken but still there. Hey, come on baby, Dipper’s a strong one.”

“What good am I if I can’t-can’t keep promises?” There was a dull ache in his chest, more violent than the guilt of being unable to protect Dipper, his partner and probably the love of his stupid life. “Can’t fail.” He hissed through his teeth. “Can’t fail anyone else.”

Her eye flashed for a moment before she nipped at him gently. “Don’t beat yourself up over that too. None of that was your fault.”

He took a breath, shutting his eyes to bury the memories of a family long forgotten. But was it really forgotten when the reason his partner was fucked up was because of his family?

She pulled away before taking his hand and leading him down the hall way.

Naturally standing outside the door was the Pines family along with a pretty blonde he recognized from somewhere.

Mabel immediately crushed him in a hug. “Heya big guy.”

“Ribs, need those, Star.”

She released him, allowing him to briefly introduce Pyronica.

The blonde gazed at him before holding out a hand. “Pacifica Northwest. Family friend.”

He took it, narrowing in on the familiarity of her name easily. “Bill Cipher, coworker and asshole.”

“What I tell ya about that introduction?” Pyronica snapped, smacking his arm.

“Hey, honesty is priceless.” He looked at Pacifica, seeing the momentary flash of recognition of his name as well. He smirked, nodding in acknowledgment before turning to Mabel who was biting her finger nails. Ford was a little ways off on the phone, arguing hotly.

“Fill me in. Might as well before I tear myself apart over this one.” He said it sharply, wanting to lay down once more.

“Tambry was the one who alerted the police.” Mabel said softly, ushering them to a nearby bench. “Dipper sent out an SOS and she panicked. Wendy says it was a set up. They weren’t expecting to get exposed. Dipper was supposed to be taken out silently.”

“Nothing is silent with him.” He said, though he could hear the hollow edge to his voice once again.

“Ford was pissed when he got the SOS from Tambry. But this is good. Pacifica says she can do some damage control from Ford’s outburst—“

“Oh sweetie, you don’t need damage control.” Pyronica leaned over, grinning freely. “That was class A manipulation, and I’d know, learned from the best. Ford backed Gideon in ta a box, made a scratch in his stupid armor. What you ladies need is a backup plan.”

She threw one of her legs in his lap before sliding in-between him and Mabel. He grunted, sliding over as she giggled. “Here’s how it works. I’ve been diggin’, wasn’t gonna mention it cause I wasn’t sure about the connection. There’s some bill tryin to make its way to the big house to be voted on. Guess what? It’s to remove suppressors from the market.”

“What?” Pacifica and Mabel hissed together. Even Bill blinked in surprise.

“Mhm, Eight ball got me the information a few days ago, thought it was useless junk, it wouldn’t a passed. But if Gideon was collectin the pills? You following?”

“Oh my god.” Pacifica whispered, leaning forward to gaze at Pyroncia. “We could totally ruin his image. If we release this to the media ABO will have a bitch fit.”

“Introduce Ford, person who broke it wide open…” Bill muttered, instantly following along.

“Well, you found the loopholes, can it work?” Mabel turned to him seriously and he understood. Her brother had been hurt in this whole mess. She wanted them put away just as much as he did.

“Dipper would be so proud to have us working legally. Listen here, fuckers.” He leaned again, closing their little intimate circle. “The elections are literally a few weeks away. Mabel’s got the activist group and you bet, if you can fund us with that, we can meet a few requirements of a campaign. Course, Pacifica is funding it too.”

“Can’t you fund? Or does that not work in the Cipher family?” Pacifica asked it innocently enough. Bill almost flinched at that.

“I’m not the heir.”

Pacifica frowned. “What? Cipher doesn’t have an heir yet?”

He looked at her. “There should be Tad in that place, from the Strange family.”

“Haven’t heard a thing.” She insisted.

He brushed her aside, determined to keep some semblance of focus. “If we get the backing of the Northwests and the program Mabel has as activist we can make Ford into a saint symbol. This was the original plan, before we found out about Pacifica. But we have to spread this like wildfire before the election.”

“All ya gotta do is ask, baby, I’ll call the others, give Mabel back up.” Pyronica grinned, leaning forward to drop a card into Mabel’s pocket.

Their discussion quickly ended when the doctor stepped out of the hospital room.

She gave a wry smile. He was startled to realize she was human. “Hello. I see we have some new faces. Don’t worry, Dipper is going to be fine.”

Mabel gave a sigh of relief.

“But, there is going to be some difficulty in recovery. As you guys all know, mating marks are not to be taken lightly. You are all extremely lucky that Dipper is an Omega. He was pulled out before the mark was complete. We need to work the hormones out of his system and allow the mark to heal. If Dipper had been given a full mark, we would have had a near irreversible situation.” She paused to give them all looks. “As part of ABO, it’s important to remember that a lot of your rituals have different effects on specific natures. Omega’s naturally fight off markings due to their in between nature.”

Bill stared at that. He had not known that.

“If left alone, they can in fact fade after a while. That’s why it’s seen as an accomplishment if a marking is permanent on an Omega. If it stays, it means they have submitted to you. If it doesn’t, it means they have won.” She cleared her throat, smiling at them for a while. “His mind might be a little scattered as he fights it off. He will be a little weak but he will pull through. I just ask that the Alpha’s take it slow with him. You’re nature will probably set him off.”

“I’ll go see’em.” Pyronica declared, standing. “You three get everything situated and I’ll get the guy going.”

Bill wanted to argue but his hands were clenched onto his knees tightly. Markings were personal to the ABO society. It was another symbol that clearly represented their culture. Alpha’s grew up learning about these markings as a way to ensure that their mate would stay as their mate. Beta’s grew up with tales of marking with your true love like some cliché romance novel. Their own history wasn’t great but the Cipher family had grown up with very respectful views.

Tad had broken a taboo law in his family. His knuckles turned white. Tad had forced himself onto Dipper, breaking the courteous law of the Cipher’s that made sure both mates agreed to the marking. In olden times, Beta’s were visibly marked against their will which led to slavery. It was the reason why so much tension was held between Alpha’s and Beta’s. Beta’s were viewed as weaker and inferior. The royal families attempted to bridge that gap but an age old Alpha association had wanted to break it down all over again.

With the human interference, the olden ways were being tossed out and the bridge was being repaired.

It seemed Tad wanted to break it all down again. He had to assume that was Gideon’s plan in order to gain control. He had to take control of Tad, who was head of the Cipher household, one of the oldest lines outside of the Northwests.

Cipher’s were the Alpha’s of all Alpha’s. Even if they weren’t Alpha’s. Their word was law in the old societies and it trickled down to other modern groups.

Bill was going to get revenge. He trembled from the attempt to keep calm. He wanted to rip him to shreds, to tear out an eye. It seems Bill had let him get off too easily the last time, he would need to set the message straight. He dragged his hand over his face, rubbing at the eye under his eyepatch. It had just started to throb uncomfortably, a ghost of a wound building up from stress.

“So.” Mabel said, making him jump. He had forgotten she was there. “What happened between you and Dipper?”

“What didn’t happen.” He scoffed, easily.

Mabel rolled her eyes at him, jabbing him in the ribs. “Okay, correction. What happens now?”

He scowled, of course she already knew what had happened. The look on Pacifica’s face told him she knew as well. He crossed his arms over his chest as a response. “It’s complicated. But we will be fine. I’m ready to put this behind me.”

“What?” Mabel asked.

“Dipper isn’t interested enough to try, therefore I find no reason to continue to pressure him. Though, this time it was not my fault.” He rubbed at his head in frustration again. Fuck. “I just… For now, I want to promise his health. I don’t want to think about anything else.” _It’ll hurt too much._

The two of them shared a look that he chose to ignore.

The door carefully clicked open and Pyronica slid out. She gave a watery smile, wiping at her eyes. “He’s great.”

She sat by him as the other two girls rushed in. They didn’t speak, not even when Bill wove his fingers together till his hands trembled. Eventually she reached and took his hand in hers. “Remember what I said? Just a lil broken.”

“I don’t care about that.” He said hollowly, clicking his mouth shut. He was being emotional, it was getting annoying.

“He does.” And they left it at that.

Ford joined him while Mabel and Pacifica had their moment. “My brother is returning to help out.”

“I’ll set up poker nights. Sixer, this is Pyronica.”

“How do you do.” She greeted cheekily, waving at him.

Ford nodded, hands woven together in anticipation.

He broke the silence with a single. “I was an A class jerk to him.”

Bill wanted to groan _. Nooooooo,_ he didn’t want to end up emotionally helping people.

“I should have listened to the both of you when you asked to put Gideon away. I should have expected him to retaliate by now. I was being foolish.”

“We all make mistakes.” Pyronica said, saving his sorry emotionless ass. “But we got a chance to fix it and take it down. Whatcha say, wanna talk some dirty business?”

Ford steeled himself before nodding. “What do I need to do?”

* * *

 

Bill could have said a lot of things when he entered the hospital room. He could have talked about the night Dipper left nearly crying from his house or how he still remembered the feel of Dipper’s breath across the back of his neck. He could have brought up the car sex and how he couldn’t get the look of tender love on Dipper’s face out of his head.

Instead everything died in his throat at the way Dipper was seated, legs drawn up with his arms on his knees uncomfortably. His neck was bandaged, face as pale as always. He got stuck in the doorway before forcing himself all the way in. He needed to smell Dipper, feel him under his hands.

He did get the whiff of the Omega and felt his Alpha growl at it. He hated it, hated himself all over again when he could taste the faint tang of Tad in the air. He trembled, sitting down in the vacated seat and leaned back, looking out to the side where the window was. There wasn’t a great view, the city had too many buildings for that.

“Hey, jackass.” Dipper finally croaked.

Bill smirked, but lost his usual spark. “Still spunky, I see.”

“Mhm. If you treat like fragile glass I’ll kick your ass.”

“Nothing short of a car can take you down.” He finally looked at Dipper as he spoke. He took in the dark purple bags under his eyes, the tapping of his fingers on his forearm. “How are you?”

“I feel fucking disgusting.” Dipper snarled as he spoke, raising a hand to mess with his hair. “I feel Tad, and I feel dirty.” Each word was spat with venom but there was an underlying tremble to it.

There was silence for a long tense moment before Dipper spoke once more. “I submitted.”

Bill’s heart clenched, there was an animalistic urge ripping in his stomach.

“I submitted, if Wendy hadn’t gotten me out, Bill I-“

“Don’t say it.” He said, voice careful. “You wouldn’t have gone down. I know you. You would have fought until your stubborn ass died.”

“It’s making me freak the fuck out.” He gave a laugh. “It’s making me think I want to submit to him, even when I don’t. It’s-It’s the most nastiest I’ve felt in my skin since learning I was an Omega.”

_Broken_ , Pyronica had told him.

Bill stared at him, watching the fine pieces that were Dipper Pines begin to slip and fall away. He leaned forward, hand gently on the bed. Dipper was still beautiful when he fell apart. Watching him come undone brought satisfaction to him. It was a beautiful and twisted spiral. But this time around it left him hollow, aching to silence the void with Tad gurgling and choking on his blood underneath him. No one made his Dipper feel this way.

He didn’t care if he was broken. He would still be here if he wasn’t. It was so stupid, but a part of him was always going to go after Dipper, even if he wasn’t wanted. It twisted and tugged at him but if this was how Dipper wanted it he would take it.

“Okay, let’s talk.” He watched Dipper look at him in surprise. “We’ve been through this, multiple times, haven’t we?”

“I don’t think we have.” His partner replied.

“When I became desperate and gave into my instinct after watching you go down, we had a talk about capabilities.” He spoke in confidence, seeing the wince as Dipper remembered the memory of his rampage. He used to be the king of Alpha’s for a reason. “You, single handedly took me down while almost bleeding out from a stab wound. We had a very through conversation where I placed out every single ability you had to contribute to our duo and I proceeded to let you know an Omega did not define you. You define yourself, not your nature.”

“I know.” He whispered, bottom lip trembling.

“This will not define you, Dipper Pines. You will get through this and you will kick its ass. You will not allow this to win because you never allow anything to win against you. You do half the shit you do out of spite. This will not define you.”

They sat in silence as Dipper gazed at him with tear filled eyes.

“I’m sorry, Bill.” He exclaimed. “I, I didn’t know what I wanted. I wanted to help you and I didn’t realize how fucked of a deal that was. I was such a dick, man, I’m sorry. Yet here you are, making me feel better.”

“None of that.” Bill snapped. “You got marked, what the fuck? I think getting my heart broken is pretty less of a deal.”

“It’s still a deal. It’s still a feeling and I’m sorry.” Dipper sighed, giving up before he finally leaned back. They sat in another comfortable silence. “Right now… I can’t give you a sincere answer. My mind is jumbled and my body is being a jerk.”

Bill turned frowning.

“I… I think I’m a little broken.” His eyebrows furrowed in a way Bill found adorable. “A little dirty, a little messed up. I don’t want you near me just yet as I get through this. But… I’m here, if you’d like to have me.”

Bill stared, stared at the flushing cheeks and the implication of what his partner just said settled in. He gaped. “Okay, I think this shit is making you loopy, I’m getting a doctor.”

“No, stop! I’m serious, I just, what else can it do? I fucked shit up enough as it is.”

Bill stared, actually standing from his chair as he listened. He ran a hand through his hair. A relationship was not what he wanted to think about now that shit was hitting the fan. Dipper needed to adjust and properly think things out first. Only then would he probably accept it as sincere. But then again, Dipper had just said he would want to try once the shit with the marking cleared up.

“Kid, I’d take you even if the entire world gave up on you.”

The sincerity of his words left an air of apprehension, foreboding at the possibility of something, anything, blossoming between them if it wasn’t already.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so amazing oh my gosh! Your comments made my week so much more bearable, thank you so much! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. It's dialogue heavy as the plot starts going. I hope you enjoy it!


	11. Reassertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get the ball rolling, they said, nothing can get any worse.

“Guys! Seriously?”

Dipper and Bill looked up from the Chinese takeout they had just started to dig into. Dipper looked at his small box and held it out to Mabel who had stormed into the room.

She didn’t take his peace offering. “You guys can’t just watch the guy! That’s really creepy!”

“Uhm, I think I’m offended.” Bill put in, stabbing his fork into his noodles once more. “I thought I was already creepy.”

“Point.” Dipper bit out, smiling when Mabel let out a groan of frustration.

“Move over, jerks.” She pushed him over as they all slid onto the table that faced the investigation room. It was their new stake out location as they attempted to get all the Alpha’s that were captured at the warehouse to squeal on Gideon. It wasn’t that shocking when they discovered Tad had mysteriously disappeared when the cops appeared.

Dipper wasn’t sure how he felt about that but for now he stayed out of the way while he watched Bill go back and forth with the Alpha. They were running out of options and they needed just one more person to talk about their involvement with Gideon in order to be 100% ready for the press conference. They had stopped for lunch and now, with Mabel here, he shared his broccoli beef and fortune cookies.

“How you holding up?” Mabel asked, for conversations sake as Bill snatched three of the extra cookies they were given.

“Same as I was this morning.” He said simply. His body was still foreign to him but it was easy to push past it with bandages and turtle necks. But he couldn’t ignore the repulsion that made him want to punch Bill in the face just because he was an Alpha. He hadn’t vocalized it since he was pretty certain Bill might actually let him. The weirdo.

All of them had been very supportive about what had happened but he was starting to feel smothered. Mabel never let him out of her sight and Pacifica had watched him wherever he went. It was weird knowing they were so threatening to anyone who approached him wrong. They were going to have a fall out if it continued but for now he let it be.

As for Bill, he had been the best part of this entire situation. Bill took it slow, asked him continuously what was okay and what wasn’t. He was a reassurance and a rock when he didn’t coddle him too much. Their relationship seemed to be on standby as Dipper healed and the situation with ABO politics was taking up their time.

“Yo.” Wendy opened the door, raising her eyebrows at the three of them seated on top of the table watching the Alpha walk in circles, sweating out of his clothes. “Not gonna even ask, man. Bill, you got some kid here who wants to talk to you.”

“Kid?” Bill leaned forward, putting his box down to look at the teenager who entered behind Wendy. “I have no idea who you are.”

“Nelson.” The kid bit out, tugging at the bandanna around his neck. “The boss sent me with the information you wanted.”

“Oh.” Bill hopped off the table. Dipper focused on the kid a bit more, realizing there was a startling amount of eyes on the bandanna and he was definitely sporting piercings and tattoos. “You’re one of eight balls?”

“Yeah, pleasure, man.” The kid nearly fawned over Bill, it was hilarious. Mabel elbowed him, as if realizing the same thing.

“They keep getting younger. Whatcha got? Wanna fortune cookie?” Bill waved off Wendy who stuck out her tongue at him in response.

“No thanks, Eight ball says you should call him in for that guy.” He points to window of glass where the man was pacing. “He’s a retired eyeball.”

Bill let out a burst of laughter, a wild look in his eyes. “Oh? I have a traitor?”

Nelson swallowed, burying half of his face in the bandanna. “He wants to know if you’ll take care of it or if he should do it.”

Bill seemed to ponder it for a while before looking back at Dipper. “Thoughts?”

Dipper thought about it, twisting his fork in the noodles. This guy wouldn’t crack to them and if he was a part of the eyeballs, then it was technically more of Bill’s department to deal with him. They dealt with a lot of hagglers from Bill’s crew through the year. Since he had at one point been something of an Alpha powerhouse in the dirty underworld, he could make them disappear or spill their secrets.

“We need the information.” He finally decided. “But if we let the kid in we have to make an official record of it. You’re in, Bill.”

Bill punched the air in triumph before turning to the frowning gang member. “Don’t worry, you’ll have your shot at him. Tell Eight ball I’m waiting on the official documents. Any news about it?”

“He’s getting it. He had to throw in some favors so it’s taking more time. I’ll bring them to you. Desired location?” Nelson may have been a gangster but the kid was hard wired for working for Bill. He almost felt sad about it till he remembered that the eyeballs themselves were a functioning part of their agency. The eyeballs may cause the occasional problem but overall their eyes were everywhere and they could call in witnesses whenever they wanted.

Bill had a running friendship with their leader, Eight ball. He apparently worked with Bill when he was heading the Cipher family but after Bill had left, Eight ball and a few choice others went with him. The complications of the underworld were difficult to understand but Bill always tried to explain it best he could when they needed it for a case. He wondered if that made them corrupted cops by working with people who were technically doing things illegally (He thought of Tambry hacking the information and decided who gives a shit).

“Don’t get seen by the reporters, give it to someone in the station.” With that Nelson left and Bill was walking into the interrogation room.

Not even five minutes afterwards they had the information they needed.

* * *

The plan was pretty genius.

After the suppressors were found, an emergency meeting was being held in legislature on the issue. Tambry let loose the documents of the bill attempting to pass ratification and it opened up an onslaught of slander on the media.

Pacifica would be the one to enter the meeting. As an Alpha to the Northwest family, she had rights to walk in and sit in. There, she would promise her loyalties to a new candidate and ask for Stanford Pines as the running candidate to Gideon Gleeful.

Ford would play the part of being innocently surprised as he attended a press conference to deliver the information that sealed Gideon working with the captured Alpha’s in their custody.

It was near flawless if they could manage to pull this off.

He was pacing back and forth, eyes darting to Bill every so often who was scribbling on sheets of papers and getting some work done. The agency itself had developed a silence that made it suffocating to him.

He tugged at the turtle neck, fingers brushing against his bandages. He froze for a moment, taking a breath to calm down the feelings of panic. He felt disgusting. There was a certain edge to him now that was repulsed whenever Bill got too close. It only made him feel worse when he remembered those feelings of being whole while around Bill Cipher. Fuck, they had been fucking in the back seat of his car only days before and now Dipper couldn’t handle him touching him without wanting to throw up.

It wasn’t Bill’s fault and it wasn’t Dipper’s fault (was it? He wasn’t sure and it was eating at him) but whatever relationship that could have happened had been torn and pushed aside. They were in a state of emergency at work, romantic flings had to wait until they were back on their feet again.

Dipper couldn’t speak for himself just yet. His emotions felt fake after the failed marking and as of right now he wanted to punch every single Alpha that got close to him. The doctor said it was just his body reacting to certain triggers but he wanted the feeling gone. He wanted to be in control of his own body again.

“Pine Tree, sit down. You’re gonna make yourself pass out.” Bill didn’t look up as he continued to write. “Why don’t you help me get these guys written up and sent to the slammer?”

“Think Gideon will stop us?” He sat down reluctantly, attempting to stop the slight tremble growing in his hands at the effort.

“He can’t. The human government will conduct an investigation and after that it will be fair game to taking him down. I don’t think he can sweet talk his way out of this one.”

“What about his backing with the Alpha’s?” He twirled the pen, not looking up as he filled in the blanks of the paperwork.

“That could be tricky. Alphas with power tend to assert themselves with dominance. If Pacifica takes sides, the Cipher family has to take a side and I think that will determine whether Gideon will be supported or dropped like the ass he is.”

Dipper pondered the words for a moment, tapping his pen on the desk. “You said there was an association. What is that?”

There was silence and for a moment Dipper thought Bill would ignore him once more.

“It’s… sort of like a monopoly. An Alpha will round up alliances with other family Alpha’s and together they would create an association based on ideals. When my mother was in power, the association attempted to shut her out, because she was a Beta. She shut the whole system down instead. It made things easier, legally at least.” Bill was silent before he spoke gently, a tone of voice he rarely used. “I think… if Alpha’s can find another string of business that doesn’t associate with illegal trafficking, there can be a coexistence.”

Dipper stared, wondering. Bill had often spoke of his time as head Alpha as being a bitter period of his life. He hated leading and he hated being responsible for people because he could barely take care for himself. But Bill was smart and Dipper knew when he really needed to get his shit together he would. Bill could have been someone very important. He was smart, attractive and damn persuasive.

But Bill was human and his heart clenched, because oh, fuck.

Bill was a beautiful disaster.

He represented everything that could guarantee himself a place with the ABO council but also with the human politics. But he also represented everything that could tear apart the foundation of the world. He could take apart Alpha’s, silence a Beta and sniff out an Omega. He could play his cards and start wars if he truly wanted it.

But Bill also represented redemption and human errors. He represented someone who wanted to learn to make things a better place. He was the best of both worlds.

But he was also human and could be ugly and desperate. He could drag everyone down with him and he would smile while doing it.

Bill could take the world apart for him and Dipper wouldn’t object to it.

His stomach clenched and there was a rush of revulsion with the onslaught of thoughts demanding how dare he appreciate another Alpha.

He whined, cupping his face and making Bill snap up to him in attention.

“What’s wrong?”

“Fine.” He hissed through clenched teeth. “I just hate myself.”

“Shut up.” Bill shot back. “That’s the hormones talking.”

“It’s nasty.”

“But you aren’t.”

“Stop.” He announced, taking a deep breath and massaging his temples. “Not yet.”

They fell back into silence but Bill had stopped working at that point. He knew this was hard for the both of them. It wasn’t going to get easier until Tad was out of his body; until Dipper felt comfortable within his own skin again.

The front doors slammed open and a loud squeal was all the warning he got before Mabel tossed herself onto him. He swirled in time to catch her in his lap and the chair itself still protested against the sudden weight.

“She did it!!” She squealed. “She got the congress to listen to her and got the Alpha council to consider Grunkle Ford! All that’s left is showing Gideon’s involvement and Ford’s acceptance!!”

He found himself cheering alongside her as did the rest of the office room.

He had to shove Mabel away shortly afterwards and disappear into the restroom to throw up but he felt better when Bill was waiting outside, holding a glass of seltzer water and some breath mints.

* * *

“Here comes da hard part.” Pyronica dropped a box onto their desks, smiling and winking at the both of them as she took a seat on the desk. Dipper winced, staring at the paperwork falling down onto the floor. “We gotta run a campaign now.”

“I thought Mabel was handling that.” Bill said, sounding sleepy. He was rubbing at his eye, sighing as he gazed at Pyronica in distaste.

The Beta gave him a wide grin. “You don’t think Mabel can do it on her own, do ya? That’s why I called in our buddy Kryptos. He was so sweet, said he’s tryin to invite ya to his wedding.”

This was a new name he wasn’t directly familiar with either. But the way Bill suddenly perked up meant he knew who it was.

“Kryptos? He’s getting married? Wow, never thought he’d get a girl to stay.”

“Rude.” The Beta bit back but she had a smirk. She rolled her shoulders and started to sort through the documents in her box. “Eight ball just hooked up Tambry with the legal documents. The council has no choice but ta listen if they wanna contain this back lash.”

“Is there a chance of it biting us in the ass?” Dipper asked softly, thumbing through his new folder. “Ford had to bend to Gideon’s manipulation. He released Tad Strange, if that information gets out-“

“Handled.” She said, smiling at him with all her teeth. It was easy to see how she had managed to rule the underground of Alpha’s alongside Bill Cipher. “Counter argument was made up and everything. Keyhole and Eight ball are all working on it for ya.”

Dipper frowned at the new name again and looked at Bill, begging for an explanation.

Bill didn’t disappoint as he smirked, leaning back and pulling out his wallet and thumbing through it. “I guess it’s only fair you know who’s working with us on this.”

He shoved him a small photo as Pyronica gave a squeal.

“Oh you sap! I knew ya kept the photo! Oh it brings a tear to mah eye!”

The picture had squeezed a lot of people into it. He could recognize Bill in the middle, arm around Pyronica’s waist. He was younger, hair mussed and eyepatch missing. Pyronica had her hair trimmed short, pointing in every direction and bright neon pink. On her right was a short man with hair greased back in a suit. He had black gloves and could have passed for spiffy if it wasn’t the geeky pair of glasses on his face. He looked a little dorky with pale white skin.

“Kryptos.” Bill explained, tapping on the geeky guy.

Bill jabbed a finger to the one next to Kryptos. He was a short and stout man with a large black mustache. His face was red and flushed, looking ridiculous. “That’s good old Hectorgon. The both of them were my dad’s advisors before they followed me out of the family.”

On Bill’s right side was a large man with broad shoulders and stringy hair. He wore a bandanna that was familiar to the eyeball they had seen earlier. He was grinning, standing a full head or two above Bill. “That’s Eight ball, as you can tell.”

Dipper made a face at that but Bill continued on without explaining.

“This nerd is Zanthar.” The guy was just as large as Eight ball and looked just as mean. He had a multitude of tattoos and buffed out arms. His eyes were dark and blank and on his head was a panda hat. It contrasted the image and made him frown. “He’s a special kind of guy. I found him at a trafficking rink and never let him go.”

There was three more people lumped together and he slid his finger against them easily. “Pacifier, found him after some Alpha family tried to kill his kid.” The man was short and stout, large eyebrows and a necklace with a pacifier around it. His eyes were dark and heavy that promised pain.

“Keyhole, got his name after I caught him trying to break into my family safe.” He was a pale and short man with pale eyes. He looked every bit as invisible as a thief hoped to be. He nearly bled into the background.

“And last but not least, Meta. He’s a… He’s a character.”

“Don’t mess with that one, hun. He only answers ta Bill.” Pyronica smiled fondly at the photo.

Meta looked insane, a mix of everything Bill probably was inside of the calm and persuasive look he had on the outside. His hair was different colors, scars on his face and arms. His eyes were wild and crazy but had a lazy stance.

“Oh Dip, you’re nearly family! This is great!” She reached over and hugged him, kissing his temple. “Now if only we can keep all of us together, it’d be great!”

Bill looked at the picture, a fond look on his face.

Another thought struck Bill, making his stomach drop to his shoes. He wanted to hear the story behind all of them. He wanted Bill to stay up all night, telling him and gesturing his arms around like a dork. These people raised Bill into who he was today, Dipper owed them. He wanted to know about the people Bill considered to be his family.

“Kryptos is the adviser of the Cipher family.” Pyronica explained simply as Bill pocketed the photo. “So, when we get done with our side, he’s the one who’s gotta convince the family to agree to Stanford.”

“Hey, I’ve been thinking.” Bill was still fiddling with the desk, not looking at them. “Blondie said that Strange wasn’t the heir of the family. What’s up with that?”

There was an anxious shake to Dipper’s body at the mere mention of the stupid Alpha. But it was a legitimate question, though. Pyronica seemed to consider it as well. Dipper remembered faintly of their first meeting where Strange had been bragging about his status.

He thought of Tad, and that’s where he leaned back in his seat, unable to truly hear their voices. Tad setting up the case; Gideon agreeing to it despite how risky it could be if they were found out. There was something important about this he should be getting that he couldn’t understand. Tad was forceful and Bill had explained that it went against the Cipher name.

_We have codes and morals_ , Bill had said. _You can never force another Beta or Omega to submit. If you do, you’re signing away your position as head of the household._

He rubbed his forehead in frustration.

”—I’m telling ya.” Pyronica’s voice was low and deep, startling Dipper back into the conversation. “If ya challenge Tad for the title, he would come crawlin to ya.”

“I don’t want the title.” Bill hissed back, sounding peeved. “I told you that.”

“If Gideon and Tad are buildin’ and association they need ta be stopped. The council won’t know about it. If Cipher ends up making an association after defeatin’ it, your mama is gonna roll in her grave.”

“Let her.” Bill said it in such a terrifying voice Pyronica pulled back, narrowing her eyes.

“Dipper, let’s get lunch. We can talk about the campaign later.” Bill stood up, throwing more papers around as he grabbed his jacket.

Pyronica scoffed, leaning in to give Dipper another sweet kiss to the temple. She seemed to have grown fond of him since their first official meeting. “He’s gonna have ta deal with it eventually, ya know? Always talkin’ about not runnin’ from your problems yet here he is because he was runnin’ from his problems.”

Dipper considered that, lips turning into a frown. Maybe he really didn’t know much about Bill after all.

There was the hint of repulsion for associating with Bill but he knew he wanted to know more about it.

He wanted to pull him apart, piece by stupid piece and learn what made him tick. It made him feel fuzzy with just the slightest hint of an after taste of _ech._

“We can talk about the campaign later.” He reassured, easily nuzzling her cheek before standing to follow Bill out the door.

“Why do I bother?” She called to no one in particular, pouting as she rummaged around the contents of her box.

He left wondering about that. Why did any of them bother? Why would they want to follow Bill anywhere?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Thank you to everyone for taking the time to read this thing. Not sure how I manage to write so much for it. Today's chapter was a little of a filler, I have a basic thought plot for the next few chapters. But we will be entering the arc of Bill's back story. The transitioning is sloppy as it shifted from their relationship to going deeper. Our boys aren't together just yet, Dipper needs some time.  
> I want to thank every single one of you, and I wish i was better at answering your comments. They mean so much to me, I check and reread all the comments at least 5 times. I can never think of how to reply without being repetitive, so I'm sorry. So many of you guys are sweet and amazing people, thank you so much for taking a chance on my work. Love you! Hope to see you in the next chapter!


	12. To Head the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family and words can only get you so far. You need to take the first in order to heal.

Dipper woke up to the high pitched scream of Pacifica and Mabel.

He bolted upwards, hair in an absolute mess and almost bashing his skull into the nightstand in his haste. His hands had scrambled for his pistol, loaded with as many darts as he needed.

He was already down the hall before he realized he couldn’t smell anything dangerous and a loud booming laughter floated from the kitchen.

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel screeched as Dipper entered, banging his head against the thresholds.

“Hah! It’s just me! Your Grunkle Stan!” There, in all his glory was Stanley Pines. He had a duffle bag over one shoulder and his beanie covering a mop of grey hair. Where Stanford was fit and aged like fine wine, Grunkle Stan looked like the godfather of the mafia with mean gold chains around his neck and fingers.

“I just ruined breakfast!” Mabel chided, giving him a one armed hug before helping Pacifica pick up the eggs that had splattered onto the hardwood floor.

“I just got to bed.” Dipper moaned, glaring at all of them. He had stayed up late the night before in order to help prepare Ford for his opening speech. Not to mention Pyronica had insisted they set up reservations and placement of the agency before the morning came. His only reassurance came from the fact that Bill had probably not even made it to his house before passing out in his car (he had probably parked in the driveway and fell asleep, or maybe he had never left Dipper’s apartment parking lot).

“Heya Squirt! Whoa! Put that thing away!” Stan gave him a scolding look as Dipper cocked on the safety and tossed it onto the counter. He reached over, giving Stan a soft one armed hug as well.

He blinked when Stan barely touched him, keeping a set distance between them. Something in his heart clenched at that. He thought briefly of the past few weeks where contact with any Alpha made something in him turn and revolt. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at his great uncle who merely inspected him as well.

“We’re kinda high strung right now, Stan? Have you seen Ford?” Pacifica was the one who asked this, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek before returning to getting breakfast ready with Mabel. Pacifica had spent a lot of time with their family that Stan had practically adopted her.

“Not yet.” Stan dropped his bag by the threshold, grinning at Dipper. “Poindexter thinks I’ll cause trouble if I show up.”

“Then why’d you show up?” Dipper ran a hand through his hair, moving to make some coffee. There was no way he was going to get rest at this rate. He wondered if Mabel had stashed some Mabel juice from the night before. He was getting Bill addicted to the stuff and a horde of plastic dinosaurs was taking over their desks.

“Jeez, I’ve never felt more welcome by my family.” Stan replied dryly.

Mabel giggled, moving over to give him an obnoxious kiss to the cheek, nipping at his jaw. “Welcome home, Grunkle Stan! You can have Dipper’s bed.”

“What?” He squawked. “No way, Stan had my bed last time!”

“What? You want a young lady to be sleeping on the couch?!” She batted her eyes playfully as he reached for the coffee grains and began to pour some into the coffee filter.

“Young lady? What young lady? I see no such thing.” She punched him in the shoulder as he grinned, reaching around Pacifica to grab some water.

“Welp! Show me to your room slick!”

Dipper frowned, handing the stuff to Mabel to finish up. “You know where my room is?”

“No I don’t! Move it!”

He followed his uncle after seeing Mabel giving him a concerned glance. She hid is smoothly by pushing him forward. He narrowed his eyes at that. Were they working together?

He led his uncle down the hall, watching him whistle until they were in the space of his bedroom.

“What is it? What do you need to tell me?” Dipper asked suspiciously.

“The reason I’m really here.” Stan closed the door behind him, dropping his bag and giving Dipper his full attention. “Ford let me know what the creep did to you.”

Dipper flushed, a cold anger and terror driving into his veins. He didn’t want to talk about it. After his initial response to Mabel at the hospital he didn’t bother speaking about it anymore. There was no reason to, not after he got the diagnosis that he would be fine in a few days.

“Come on, kid. You think you can keep that stuff from me? I may be getting old in age but it don’t mean I don’t care what happens to you two.”

“Grunkle Stan, I really don’t want to talk about it.” He raised his hands, making his appearance show how uncomfortable he was about this.

But Stanley only watched him from the closed door way. His stare was heavy in a way that settled on Dipper’s bones. He was reminded of the fact that his great uncle once ran with these crowds, chewed through a trunk for freedom and was sent to jail in Colombia. His uncle had seen the worst of the worst and probably even more of the ABO injustices.

“Kid, I’ve seen what markings do to people who don’t want it. I don’t give a shit about all this how lucky you are business. What you’re feeling right now is important. That feeling you get when people hug you? That is something you have to talk about. Sit down.”

A lump formed in Dipper’s throat as he shakily took a seat. His blankets were still warm. They smelled of something sweet, like cupcakes and glue. It was the scent of Mabel. She had done that sometimes when they were fighting. She would give her scent onto a few of his belongings, just to comfort the both of them. His hands fisted in them as he waited for Stan to continue.

“There’s no way to completely fix something like this.” Stan came closer, sitting down on the farthest edge of the bed. “It’s gonna get a lot harder before it gets any better. You gotta accept something, probably yourself. As an Omega, you gotta understand that what you think of yourself is important. Do you remember what you mama told ya when you got your nature?”

Dipper swallowed thickly, trying not to let the way his uncle’s voice had dipped into soft and comforting get to him. “They said I gotta be an Alpha.”

“And what’d I tell ya?”

“You… you said I gotta be Dipper.”

He could remember that memory clearly. It taken a few years for him to understand that his parents had only been trying to protect him. They loved him so much they were willing to have him play as Alpha for the rest of his life to be safe. But it had made him uncomfortable in his skin. He hated who he was, what he was. It had felt disgusting when he thought about how unnatural he was compared to the rest of the world around him. He had hated it.

But Stan had told him the world wasn’t nice to people like them. That they had to believe in themselves and their families in order to find their own paths.

“Yup, and then you punched out the first Alpha who tried to bed ya, remember that?”

Dipper cracked a smile. He definitely remembered that. Stan had laughed for a full five minutes when he went to pick them up from school.

“See, I know you Dipper. And I know it really sucks. But pushing these things down when it hurts makes it harder. I can’t force you to do anything, you need to accept it before you can move on. And if not, you just gotta punch someone in the face before you can feel good about it.”

Dipper swallowed, looking at his uncle. Stan had been such a big part of his life growing up and accepting himself, of course he had come the moment Ford had told him what had happened. He didn’t feel good about himself right now. He hated how repulsed he felt around Mabel and Bill. He hated thinking that maybe Tad would be a good Alpha for him. He hated how repulsed he felt about himself wanting to submit to Tad. It was disgusting and a part of him was constantly screaming at him because of it. He had admitted it to Bill, scared, not knowing what it meant and Bill had helped him.

But it was hard to forget that feeling within himself. Maybe it wouldn’t be okay, not right now when he could barely look at himself in the mirror but a piece of him wanted to be okay.

“So this shit happened. Guess how good it’ll be when you have that guys face on a spike.”

“Grunkle Stan, we can’t kill the suspect.” Dipper suddenly said, voice thick with emotion.

Stan grinned at him, clapping him on the shoulder. “Says who?”

Dipper gave a watery laugh, feeling a new warmth as his shoulder was squeezed.

“Dipper, it’s okay to be weak. Don’t think you gotta keep it up. You’ll make it through this.”

Dipper rubbed at his eyes, nodding and smiling at his uncle. “Thanks Grunkle Stan.”

* * *

“Like, I know you’re exhausted but this is a new low for you, Bill.”

“You know, I think I liked it when you were too tired to speak. This new exhausted phase is annoying.”

Dipper bit back a grin as Bill killed the engine, sticking a tongue out at him. Dipper climbed out, walking around to join Bill on the other side. Before Dipper could respond, Bill was throwing him his jacket.

“This is a Cipher owned bar, last I heard they were using it as a base of operations.”

This was code for ‘ _we need to cover up your scent_.’

Dipper rolled his eyes, shrugging it on and ignoring the way the scent sent new butterflies to his stomach. Like the doctor had said, it had started to fade. But he suspected it had to do with the talk Stan had with him. Maybe Dipper needed to get it out of his system mentally. A part of him still hated himself but there was another part that liked Bill just a bit more than that.

They wandered into the night club, a triangle printed on top of the door. Bill hovered close by him as they angled through the crowds. He wasn’t sure where they were going but the multiple scents of Alpha’s made him frown. It felt uncomfortable and stifling. He could see a few Beta’s mingling here and there but the Alpha scent was overpowering. Ew.

Bill took him to the back, closing the door behind them as they ignored a few of the workers giving them ugly looks. The noise receded the moment the door closed.

“I’m meeting with Kryptos.” Bill finally explained, gently nudging Dipper closer to the side hallway. “Pyronica said he wanted to meet up to give me the information I wanted on the association. I think if I can get to the families involved I can get the Alpha’s backing.”

“Does it work that way?” Dipper finally asked, keeping his voice low.

“No. Which is why I need to speak to Kryptos. I’d ask you to come inside but, uh… there are other things I want to ask.”

Dipper narrowed his eyes. “You’re keeping secrets?”

But Bill gave him this look, one that made Dipper stand stark still. He was aware of the wall pressed to his back and the way Bill’s hair curled just beside his cheeks. There was a light scratch dusting the side of his left lip, probably from scratching himself.

“I’m not ready for this one, Pine Tree.”

Dipper nodded, ducking his head down. He saw Bill reach for him, maybe to comfort him but stopped, as if remembering he couldn’t. Dipper hid his disappointment.

“I’ll be right back.” Bill turned and entered a room down the hall.

He could make out the faint sound of the music from the night club and the chattering of a few workers just down the other side of the hall. He stood still, calming himself down.

There was the soft sound of heels on the floor, making him turn in time to see a man making his way down the hallway. He wore a suit, a trench coat similar to the one Dipper was wearing was tossed over one of his arms. He carried himself professionally and his white hair was gelled back, revealing a pair of light golden colored eyes. He was older, probably in his late fifties at best.

“Mind if I join you?” He spoke with a faint accent, one Dipper couldn’t recognize.

He gave a wary shrug, looking to the door Bill had disappeared to in concern. Standing outside with a random man? That was terrifying for him.

“Don’t look so scared. I only wanna talk.” The man gave a sigh, undoing the tie around his neck. “I just got off of work. Working with a big old bunch of brutes is exhausting. My names William.” The man held out a hand, inclining his head when Dipper carefully took it.

“Dipper Pines.”

“Pines, eh? Same as that new Alpha heading for the head of the ABO, no?” He leaned back against the wall. “What do you think about that?”

“Depends, what about you?”

“I think it’ll do us all some good.” The man gave a low hum. “My wife hated all the corruption the head of the ABO had. I tried following her example after she passed but couldn’t manage it very well. Now I’m just an old man trying to atone for her mistakes.”

Dipper tried to bear with it but he wasn’t exactly sympathetic to a guy he didn’t know. “That’s rough.”

“Eh, she was wonderful, our son took after her to the T. Shame he can’t find himself someone special.” He paused, laughing as if he was sharing a joke with Dipper. “Actually, perhaps he found someone quite perfect for him. Tell me, what do you think about the future for your kids?”

“I’d want what’s best for them.” Dipper said, shrugging.

William studied him for a moment, giving a soft sigh and sad smile. “Yeah, I wanted the best for the both of them as well. Do you believe in second chances?”

“Of course.” He thought of Bill, who was constantly changing and attempting to fix himself. “Humans make mistakes. We make mistakes. Evaluating someone on a mistake for the rest of their lives is a foolish way to live.”

William stared at him before breaking out into a wide grin. “You’re definitely a diamond in the rough.”

“Thanks?”

William reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a small pocket sized handbook. It was leather bound with yellow sheets. He handed it to Dipper. “I’m rooting for you kid. This ain’t gonna be easy.”

Dipper took it in confusion, watching William nod and then turn to walk away. He watched him leave before inspecting the journal once more. He flicked it open, seeing the same triangle insignia that had been above the door printed on the back of the front cover.

The words ‘Cipher Family’ was printed in the middle of the first page. He blinked, flicking through the pages in an attempt to understand what the man had just handed him. Most of it was in code and there was the faint title on the pages.

He continued to flick through it until he found a picture stuffed into the middle of the book. He flipped it, realizing it was a picture of the actual Cipher family.

Bill was young in the photo, seated on a man’s lap with a young lady leaning over them both.

Oh.

William stared back at him from the photo. On the back of the photo was a code printed along with a small message.

_‘To head the family; one most know the inner most secrets of the family.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! It's finals week and the semester is coming to a close. I wrote this a few weeks prior, and had trouble just deciding if i wanted to keep it or rewrite it all together. i ended up with a few alterations and add ons before deeming it pretty A-okay. New characters introduced. Hope you have figuring this out (: everything was intentional, as well. Thank you guys for the comments, seriously, i wouldn't have made it this far without them. I read them on a daily basis at this point and whenever i need that extra shove to finish up a chapter. Thank you for your kind words. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!


	13. An Alpha Shit Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winning the election is top priority.

“That’s an heirloom.” Pacifica announced when she caught him reading it in the living room. He jumped, shooting her a scathing look as she sat down beside him. “Every family has one.”

“Heirloom? It looks like a rule book.”

“Because it is.” She rolled her eyes, peering at it almost uncomfortably. “It’s like a dirty secret of the family. It’s the do’s and don’ts you have to do as the head. I was given one when I was younger. They are meant only for the heir’s eyes.”

That wasn’t reassuring for Dipper. It was old and falling apart. He didn’t want to get attacked by the Cipher family because he broke an heirloom. That was a horror story waiting to happen.

He was relaxing after work after the shit show Bill pulled at the club the day before. When he learned his dad had been there he had looked pissed and even betrayed. They had a tight conversation in the car where he had violently told Dipper his father was the worst.

It didn’t fit the picture Dipper had in his mind of the man. William had seemed genuine which made him believe there had to be some sort of misunderstanding.

_He made me take over,_ Bill had said once the fight had left his system, _when I needed a father he backed out and you don’t ever forget that as a kid._

But the way Bill had said that, almost vulnerable and hurt made Dipper upset. He knew what it was like to be disappointed by a father. It was hard to see his father try to make him something he wasn’t. And at the age Bill was when he took over the family, his father had pulled away in a terrible time.

“Can you change them?” He asked instead, getting the thoughts of Bill out of his head.

“Yeah.” She shrugged, leaning back into the sofa with her arms over her chest. “It’s really hard. But when you’re head of the family, you can do whatever you want to the rules. It’s why parents try to brainwash their kids into following them.”

They elapsed into silence once more. Dipper knew something was coming and waited for her to be comfortable enough to tell him.

“Dipper, we’re worried.”

“Pacifica, I’m fine, really.” He sent her a look, seeing her blue eyes flash away in worry. “It’s hard, okay?”

“We want to help you.” She exclaimed. “And it hurts because we can’t. This isn’t something we can protect you from.”

Dipper knew where she was coming from. It was the same place Stan had come from as well. But Stan had a roundabout way of showing it. He understood the healing process and he took things a step at a time. He closed the book, putting it away and deciding to at least show her he was doing better.

“Have you thought about doing an activist section for Alpha’s in heat?”

Confusion flooded her face so he took that as initiative to continue.

“Bill’s heat, it made me a little aware that they didn’t receive the same recognition as Omega’s and Beta’s did. That’s not fair to those kids.”

“Mabel was thinking about it but we haven’t had any firm backing…?” She was confused at the change of topic.

“Look.” He rubbed a hand on his neck, flinching when it brushed against the scars of the mating mark. “It’s not easy, but this is my fight. Thank you, for backing me up and being there for me. But this is something I have to face on my own. Once I’m comfortable with what happened, or at least made peace with it, I think it’ll be alright.”

She didn’t look convinced, displaying a side of her he had only seen on rare occasions. “Will you ever be okay with this?”

He thought about it, thinking of mating and settling down separately. He knew his body could betray him now. He knew that an Omega and a Beta were at the mercy of an Alpha. He knew he could be weak and his insecurities attacked him when he realized how disgusted he could truly be about himself.

But he thought about Bill, disgusted with himself after a heat. Bill knew how it felt to hate his nature, possibly loathe it for all the weight it carried. Dipper knew his nature could submit, would submit, but it still hurt knowing he had allowed it to happen.

But when he thought about Bill, the bitter feeling starting to fade from his bones, he felt a small flurry of hope. Because what he had for Bill was his own thoughts and his own feelings. It wasn't hormone induced or forced upon him. It was healthy, coming from someone who couldn’t bare to hurt him.

“Yeah.” He said, nodding. “I think I will be someday.”

* * *

“Bill, can you not?” Dipper jerked the top of the files away from the blonde’s outstretched hands. “You’re acting ridiculous.”

“OH!” Bill tossed his hands up, not apologizing when he nicked the files and almost made them tumble out of Dippers hands. “Oh, _I’m_ being ridiculous! I’m sorry, for getting my feelings hurt!

“Oh my god, you don’t do feelings!” He slammed the files down. “You’re acting stupid! You honestly think I knew who your dad was? You never told me your dad was even alive!”

Bill turned in his seat, still sulking despite how many times Dipper tried to get him to understand what had happened a few days prior at the club. Despite the confrontation at the club, he was still hurt about what had happened and was sulking. 

Apparently he was madder at Krypto’s. Krypto’s had went behind his back to arrange the meeting between William and Dipper. They had a good shouting match in the parking lot where Dipper had to sit in the car like a child.

“What’s up with him?” Wendy asked, approaching Dipper who had been ready to yank the chair back and watch Bill fall out of it.

“I met his dad.” He said pleasantly. Wendy let out a slow whistle.

“Wow, was it that bad?”

“No,” Dipper said, exasperated. “It was kind of nice. But apparently he thinks his dad’s a dick or something and hates that we met up.”

Wendy smiled, nudging his shoulder before leaning over to show him her newest file case. “Ford is currently doing a lot speeches and stuff at the areas nearby with Mabel, so Stan’s heading it over here for him.”

“What? No way.” Dipper grinned, looking at the newest reports signed by Stan. Naturally, their Grunkle Stanley decided to stay and watch this thing play out. He was terrible at politics and had some pretty heavy views on stuff. He was a decent guy but was bad when it came to words. So he took up some of Ford’s shifts to sign out paperwork in place of him. It was amusing to say the least because Ford would throw a shit show at his brother mucking up his work place.

“I’m gonna ask for a paid vacation while this is going on.” Wendy concluded, winking at him before finally getting to the reason why she was there. “The processing went through for that work absence Bill ordered.”

Dipper frowned, confused while Bill suddenly turned around. “That was quick, red.”

“Yeah, you said it was important.” She handed him the files to Bill’s waiting hands. “So go get’em tiger.”

Bill grinned, finally meeting Dipper’s irritated look. “Let’s get moving, Pine Tree.”

“Oh, you’re talking to me now?”

Bill snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous, Pine Tree.”

Dipper wanted to throttle him.

* * *

“You need to understand what you’re asking for.” Dipper’s hands shook lightly, reaching up to grab Bill’s. They sat in the back seat of his car, facing each other with multiple case files in front of them. They were hunched over, sitting out the heavy rain. This was a personal conversation, he had said, no one could overhear them.

Dipper felt comfortable. The more time he spent after Stan and the others supported him was doing some good. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he saw Tad again but at least he didn’t throw up whenever Mabel gave him a hug. He was growing more confident in his Omega and as Bill had shown patience, he realized that was what an Alpha should be to him. He would not let anyone step over him. He would own his nature as best he could.

“Of course I know what I’m asking.” Bill was grinning, leaning forward slightly in his excitement. “I need you to agree with me.”

“What? Why?” He stopped his lecture at that. Bill never needed confirmation from him. Bill always did things his way (the absolute prick) and occasionally submitted himself to Dipper’s ideas in times of need.

“Because if you agree to it than I won’t take all the blame from Stanford.”

“Bill this is a stupid idea.” Dipper said. “Think of what you’re asking to do. You want to raid the Alpha’s trying to get associated with Tad and Gideon. That’s an all-out war you’re asking for. If you do this, you jeopardize the election.”

“Dipper, this is something I have to do.” Bill moved his grasp, tightening his fingers around Dipper’s. “Alpha’s don’t change because of a few words from Pacifica or Stanford. Heck, I’m surprised it got this far through publicity. In the end, the Alpha’s will attempt to play dirty and we can't let that happen. Krypto’s gave me the names in contact with the Cipher's.”

“We aren’t doing a raid.” Dipper protested. His mind was whirling with the information. “Why didn’t you tell the others about the possibility of losing? We all are confident this will be enough. Why are you doing this?”

He dropped their hands, not letting up his stare for an instant. Bill’s golden eye shown in the dim lighting of the car, lips pressed into a tight line, as if mulling something over.

“Have you read the book from my father?”

Dipper was confused, blinking in surprise at the change of topic. “Uhh, yeah. Not the heavily coded areas.”

“The Cipher family is the longest running family of Alpha’s in the land, shit, maybe even the world. The severity of where they stand in this election will decide it. Because if a Cipher votes for Stanford, then the rest of them will follow. The election works in a set of ways to help promote the best available Cipher as head. The council was willing to consider Stanford. They will decide the next head based on the popularity polls. But even the Northwest’s backing them still has a fifty percent chance of Gideon being elected instead. If Gideon gains control because Tad becomes Heir and backs him, then we lose it all. The association will gain control of the council as well.”

“Yeah.” He breathed. “You said that, we said if Gideon won, he had complete control.”

“This is worse.” Bill scowled. “If the association begins to rule the society, human politics follow. We are looking at a possible tyrannical government. And it starts with this election. My mother had stopped an association in her time and because of it so many people were freed from the snare Alpha’s have in business. We need to do that again, at least before Tad attempts to build it. Krypto’s gave me the names of the ones trying to get into the association. They’re allies of the Cipher family and if they agree, to Tad being heir, we lose. So, we raid them, show them we mean business and then Stanford can make speeches without worry he will lose.”

“You’ll make Stanford look like he runs dirty business. This can ruin it. We can’t do raids.” Dipper understood where he was coming from but it was too extreme, Bill was acting reckless and that was worrying him. He let go of his hands, rubbing his forehead and thinking of the book. William said in order to head the Cipher family, you had to know the secrets. What secrets could he be talking about? It sounded like it was built on a tyrant, if he was being honest with himself. From the looks of it, Tad was going to head the family.

But Tad was breaking rules, ones Bill said couldn’t happen in order to be the heir.

They were missing something and they needed to learn what that was. “Let’s walk through this. We need a better plan then this.”

Bill agreed readily. They were both at their wits end. So much was riding on this election.

“In order to be named Heir, the current leader of the family has to receive an heirloom from them. You received one from your mother, the head at the time. And Tad received one from your father.” Bill nodded, frowning as Dipper tried to grasp it. “I think we are missing the actual process of being decided an heir. Because if that was true, Tad would have been announced one, correct? So why is he focused on getting back at you? Shit, why was he trying to get me?”

Bill took his hand again, Dipper almost flinched but didn’t. Bill hadn’t realized he had reached for his hand, his gaze was stuck on Dipper’s.

“Unless your father didn’t agree to signing Tad as heir. That means…?”

“Conflict within the family.” Bill mumbled, eyes going distant. “When I was younger, there was a lot of talk about my father taking my mother’s place after she died. They didn’t agree, since I had her approval as head. But I gave it to him. The family only follows him because of that. The Cipher family is large, but we are the direct bloodline. Everyone else are smaller families we give our name and protection to.”

Dipper nodded, allowing Bill to continue on.

“Something’s in the way. The smaller families don’t want Strange as the head of the family. He needs…” He chewed on his bottom lip, teeth sinking into it painfully. “He needs to get my approval.”

“What?” That didn’t sound right.

“No, sorry, it’s like, my father needs to give the okay for him to head. We were provided with the heirloom which shows he was. But my father hasn’t actively passed it along to him. Tad is trying to become the head through mutiny. If… If I lose to him, then the family would pass it along.”

“Even if you aren’t actively challenging each other?” Dipper frowned. Families were too much work. They had courting’s and traditions to follow. It sounded like a crime organization and boy that was a cup of worms he didn’t want to think about just yet. It _was_ a crime organization.

“He needs my approval.” Bill repeated, scowling. “He needs me to get out of the picture before he can take over.”

Dipper leaned back, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. He was tired and the state of emergency at the office was tiring. He wanted to relax, think about things between him and Bill without worrying about politics and his rights as an Omega. But now that the picture was painted between them he could sense the urgency. Bill probably hadn’t connected the dots completely, because Dipper knew exactly where this was all leading.

They weren’t going to do raid’s, that was stupid. But Bill was going to get the work absence like requested. They were going to visit the possible allies of the Cipher family. Bill was a leader, whether he wanted to be or not. And if Tad was attempting to get the family to turn against Bill’s father then they needed to get them back onto Bill’s side.

 “Pyronica was right.” He said softly, seeing the shine of confusion in his eye. “You have to challenge him for the title.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys are the absolute best. I have gotten so much overwhelming support for this fic I am constantly floored by it. So I hope I can continue to make good content for you, in the way this story is starting to pan out.  
> This chapter was a bit troublesome. I was dealing with some things concerning my writing. I read all of your comments, even if I'm a bit nervous to respond to a few. If you ask a question, I will answer you. But otherwise I reread them a lot and appreciate them so much.  
> If you're curious, read a thread from the previous chapter. Someone wrote a very lengthy possibility that this could go. However, It did discourage me just a bit. It was such a good way to go. But the main focus of this story has been plot, pointing out ABO problems and how they can fit into today's society. Take a look at the thread, it's a good idea and I might make a side story to support the thought. But for now, Dipper is going towards healing.  
> ALSO. This absolute darling person drew some art for this fic, check it out here! Give them love!! AHHHHH!!!  
>  http://rokutsubasa61.tumblr.com/post/155903927168/fanart-for-fullmetalrebornsexysemefishs

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a oneshot but i wrote a second part and thought, eh, i could write up a few scenes to mix together. Let me know your thoughts, and anything you'd like to see! I'd love to hear it!


End file.
